Roundabout
by Lady Etiquette
Summary: A routine patrol for Jamie and Eddie turns in to a series of events that will irreversibly change their partnership and their futures. Just having some fun with these wonderful characters!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Now that we are on the summer hiatus I thought a fanfic would be fun. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey, it's almost eleven thirty," Eddie announced glancing at her watch. She and Jamie parked the patrol car to walk a beat for a few hours and get some exercise in the spring sunshine, covering the west block of their area. "Eighteenth Street is the next street over. That means we're not too far from Wong's and Dugan's Barbeque," she added, "and they both have Thursday specials. Whaddaya up for, Reagan? Chop sticks or sticky fingers?"

Jamie smiled. Her voice was bright and cheerful just like the weather. Even with her black police hat on he could see the sun shining off stray wisps of blond hair around her forehead that had escaped being pinned up underneath it. He felt happy. Happy because the radio had been quiet and happy to be outdoors on a beautiful, sunny day. And happy to be with his partner, whose blue eyes were the same color as the sky, which he never failed to notice. "I picked yesterday." He said. "It's your call."

Eddie thought about it. She knew he liked salads at lunch and remembered that Wong's always had a fresh, extensive salad bar this time of year. Plus they had left the RMP just up the street from there. "I haven't had a pot sticker in ages and we haven't seen Mr. Wong in a while, either."

"Wong's it is," Jamie agreed. "Let's take the short cut up here on the right—the alley way that connects over," he said reaching for the radio fastened to his shoulder. He turned his head to call in their position. "Central, Twelve-David—show us ten-sixty-three at Eighteenth and South Grafton." He looked back at her. "Hey, doesn't Wong's have that amazing salad bar this time of year?"

Eddie smiled inwardly to herself and gave an unassuming nod. "Now that you mention it, I think you're right."

He shot a look at her, slightly suspiciously, as they turned in to the alley. "Did you plan…?"

Without warning Eddie suddenly held up a hand to quiet him, her head poised to one side. "Wait. Hold on." She stood quietly, listening for something. "Did you hear that?"

Jamie paused a few feet in front of her. "Hear what?"

She cocked her head to one side. "It's a squeaking sound. You don't hear that?"

His eye's looked around as he tried to hear the noise in the shadowy canyon of the brick buildings around them—straining to hear whatever caught her attention. He shook his head, "I don't hear…." He stopped. "Wait, yeah. There," he said, looking up in front of them. "I think I heard something. A bird maybe?"

She shook her head. "I think it's coming from that dumpster up there," and pointed a few yards further up the alley where a blue trash receptacle stood holding up a brick building. Stepping around him Eddie started walking toward it, with Jamie in tow. She bent her head and listened and there it was again… Small, indecipherable, faint cries for help.

Together they pulled the dumpster a few inches away from the damp brick wall so Eddie could crawl behind it. "I see it! God, it's a kitten!" She said excitedly, bending down and reaching behind the dumpster. "Come here little one," Eddie murmured as she moved between the wall and the giant canister, her hand out stretched to a tiny black kitten with dirty white paws.

"Be careful." He kept one hand on her back, peering over her shoulder. "You got it?"

"Yeah, here she is." Eddie cooed in a gentle voice as she lifted up the small black and white kitten with white whiskers and markings on its face. "Oh, Jamie, look how tiny she is." She cuddled the little kitten in her hands. "Poor thing is soaking wet, probably from water coming off the drain pipe."

He looked upward and sure enough there was a pipe running from the roof down the side of the building. "I think you're right." He pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket. "Here, wipe it off with this."

"Thanks." Eddie examined the small animal as she gently rubbed its fur. "Oh, Jamie, it must only be a few weeks old."

"Yeah, it looks pretty young. Maybe its mother is nearby?"

They both glanced around but the alley was cold and deserted. "Doubtful," she added. "I think this little girl is all alone in the world."

He craned his neck to look at the backside of the kitten and smiled. "Little boy, actually."

"Really?" Eddie looked surprised as she carefully turned the kitten over in her hands to examine it.

"Pretty sure."

"Oh, you're right!" She propped the kitten back up again in her palm and held him against her chest to warm him up. "He looks like that cat in the cartoons, Sylvester. Remember that? Sylvester?" She looked the kitten in the face. "Hey, that would be a good name for you. Let's call you Sylvester." The kitten blinked back at her revealing its blue eyes.

Jamie tenderly rubbed the kitten's ears. "He's a tiny little guy to be all alone." The kitten purred at his touch, making him smile. "He's really cute. Looks like he's in pretty good health, too." He glanced at Eddie and could see she was warming up to the animal and he felt inclined to caution her. "We should take him to the animal shelter on the way back to the precinct, Eddie."

She cuddled Sylvester who purred against her and she spoke as they started walking again. "But the shelter has so many cats, Jamie. What if nobody wants him?"

He empathized with her worry. This time of year animal shelters overflowed with cats, but he tried to convince her anyway. "He's a kitten. He'll be adopted within the week."

She looked down at Sylvester whose eyes began to droop with sleep. "Poor thing. Probably hasn't eaten or been warm in days. Hey, maybe Mr. Wong has some milk we could give him?"

Jamie sighed and reached over and stroked Sylvester's soft black ears. "Yeah, I'm sure he does…and then we can take him to the shelter." Somehow he knew his words were falling on deaf ears.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Wong's was busy with the lunchtime crowd and Jamie and Eddie shared a small table in the front window, near the main door. Jamie's fork speared a crisp Romaine lettuce leaf and part of a tomato in his salad. He watched as Eddie took a bite of another pot sticker and gently petted Sylvester who was on the table between them, crouched over a small saucer of cream Mr. Wong provided. "You're keeping him, aren't you?" He could see it in her eyes and the way she cooed over the kitten. Her compassion and desire to help others in need were part of what he admired about her...what drew him to her. Maybe, he wondered, it's what drew her to him?

"Well, why not?" She said in an amused tone. "I could use a man in my life and cats are good roommates. They're self-sufficient."

"Is that what women want in a man? Self-sufficiency?"

Eddie eyed him sensing the double meaning in his voice and his question. "It just means it's easier with my shift work. Besides, maybe it was fate that took us down that alley? Maybe I was meant to help this little baby?" She smiled and ran several fingers over the soft downy fur on Sylvester's back and the kitten pressed up against her hand, small white drops of cream dripping from his mouth. Eddie poked a finger in to her napkin and carefully dabbed away the mess and whispered, "What do you think Sylvester? Do you want to come home with me?"

Jamie smiled and shook his head, taking another bite of salad. "Well at least before you keep him you should have a vet check him out just in case. I can help cover the vet bills."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. We found him together, so I'd like to help." He took another bite of his salad and playfully squinted. "But we can't call him Sylvester, Eddie. It's kind of a geek name."

Her face filled with a sarcastic smile. "Sylvester's not a geek name, Jamie. Look at Sylvester Stallone."

"Exactly. And he goes by Sly." He took a sip of water. "The little guy needs a better handle." He had an amused look in his eyes. "Sly. Now _that's_ a guy's name."

"Sly?" Eddie looked back down at the kitten, which leaned up and rubbed his face against her jaw leaving creamy kisses on her cheek. "I still like Sylvest..."

The world was stopped by the sound of screams and a gun shot. Eddie and Jamie quickly shared a knowing glance and scrambled out of their seats. They headed for the door as Mr. Wong frantically appeared in the doorway. "A man in a black ski mask!" He shouted, pointing up the street. "He just ran out of the bank next door!"

As Jamie began running out the door behind Eddie, he pulled on the radio. "Central this is Twelve David! We have a ten-thirty in progress! Requesting back up at Midtown Bank on Eighteenth Street!"

Eddie was already further up the street than he was. She yelled over her shoulder. "I'll follow him!" She shouted. "You cut him off on nineteenth!" She added motioning her arm and pointing down a small side street.

"Yeah! Got it!" Jamie took the turn up the access road and disappeared.

Eddie caught up with the perp. He appeared to be a tall, muscular male suspect in a zip up flight suit and a ski mask. "Stop" She called out. "Police! Drop your weapon!"

The ski mask kept running but glanced over his shoulder, eyeing her. He spotted the turn on the next street up and knew he could get out on 19th.

Her determination to take him down pushed her legs faster as she followed him around the corner of 19th, a quiet, uninhabited street. "Stop or I'll shoot!" Her voice reverberated between the buildings.

That brought the perp to a stop. He turned and instead of evading her he lunged at her. Eddie pulled her baton out and shook it open. He grabbed it and jerked her to her knees, trying to pull it out of her hands. Eddie got her footing back and kicked him in the knee cap and the perp shrieked in pain. "Stop!" She yelled again.

The ski mask reached for her collar where her necktie was fastened and held her tightly. "Think you can take it bitch?" He growled as his fist slammed in to Eddie's jaw, her head snapping to one side from the force. Bloods splattered from her mouth on to the pavement and he hit her again.

"Stop!" She yelled again, struggling to keep her voice raised and getting back up to her feet. Eddie's free hand reached down and unsnapped her Glock.

He ignored her and used his free hand to pull a gun out of the pocket of his jacket. "You want me, bitch, you have to fight for it!"

Jamie was running as fast as he could and turned up to cut them off but didn't see Eddie or the perp at the corner. Panic set in and suddenly he heard a gunshot, the sound echoing all around and through him. His heart hammered in his chest. It wasn't Eddie's Glock, but something else….a Colt, maybe. "Oh, God!" He panted to himself, short of breath. Despite the pain in his legs he moved even faster finally reaching 19th and looked down to see the perp and Eddie.

The ski mask swung at her again, this time clocking her on the side of her head with the butt of his gun, near her eye. Her head snapped again, causing her blond hair to fall loose and fly in all directions. She found the baton on the pavement and swung again, catching him across his mouth. Blood spurted from his nose. "Stop," she said again struggling to keep her voice raised, but the sound of authority was fading. He held the gun up but she was able to kick it out of his hands, striking him again with the asp.

As Jamie was approaching from up the street he called out. "Stop! Police! Drop your weapon!"

The perp looked up and, catching Eddie off guard, grabbed her by the collar again. He jerked her up and struck her with full force across the face, causing her to go limp.

"Jesus!" Jamie breathed out. "Stop!" He was finally close enough to get the shot.

The ski mask turned and looked at him. Even with the mask on, Jamie could see the blood dripping from his mouth, chin, and eyes. He had retrieved his gun and waved it around, finally pointing it at Eddie's head.

Jamie stopped, his chest heaving as he swallowed gulps of air, his heart pounding. _Keep steady, keep steady, keep steady_ …he told himself. He dropped to one knee and aimed his service weapon and spoke in a quieter voice knowing the perp could hear him. "Stop. Put her down. It's over!"

The ski masked looked over at him and back at Eddie. She was able to open one eye, her expression filled with determination. "If you try to hurt my partner," she whispered in a raspy voice, "You'll be eating a bullet for lunch."

The ski mask began to laugh and pulled her closer to him, his mouth close to hers as though he might kiss her.

Jamie put his finger on the trigger. "Freeze!"

He glanced back at Jamie, still laughing and called out to him. "You want this bitch? You'll have to fight for…"

Before he could finish his sentence the blast of Jamie's gun went off and the bullet slammed through the perp's eye, knocking him off balance. Eddie was dropped to the ground as the man fell to his knees and tumbled over on top of her.

"Eddie!" Jamie rushed up, shoving his gun back in to its holster. He worked to move the large, dead suspect off of her and felt his neck for a pulse. Nothing. He turned his attention to his partner. "Eddie…" He said in a softer tone. Her eyes fluttered open, one swollen shut and covered in blood, but she was still conscious. He reached for his radio and called in for assistance as he knelt down beside her. "Hey," he said more gently, "I called a bus. You okay?"

Eddie nodded and reached a hand out as she let him pull her in to his lap. "Yeah, I think so." Her voice was strained and hoarse. "Did we get him?"

"Yeah." He grinned in relief as he sat down beside her and cradled her in his arms. "You did it, Eddie." He let out a long breath and brushed a hand over her forehead. "You got him." He noticed that her hands were trembling so he took them in his and bent over and kissed them, wanting to hold her closer against him. "It's all over."

Her lips quivered as she let out a nervous laugh. "God, that guy was big." The feel of Jamie's warm hands and arms were bringing her back to life, carefully rubbing and holding her.

He brushed a hand over her hair and spoke gently, his face just above hers. "You were a hero today, Eddie."

" _We_ were…." She said smiling up at him, reaching in to the pocket of her police jacket and pulled out the kitten. "And Sylvester." She looked up and saw the surprise on Jamie's face. Eddie shrugged. "I stuffed him in my pocket as we ran out of Wong's."

His smiled turned in to a laugh as he hugged her tighter against him, the sirens of the ambulance and patrol cars finally approaching. As Jamie held her, his fear and panic were replaced by the comfort that she was safe… _they_ were safe. Sly squirmed between them and he tucked the little cat in to his and Eddie's hands. Footsteps of the EMTs raced toward them and despite her injuries, Jamie looked up and saw the sun reappear.

They could finally feel the warmth of it on their faces again.

 _ **A/N Hope you enjoy this one-please let me know what you think. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N _Here we are again, to see how Eddie's doing since her altercation with the suspect! Thanks for reading and for the reviews-that support is so very helpful! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! :-)_**

* * *

The ER at St. Vick's pulsed with activity. An accidental stabbing, two cases of food poisoning, and a gunshot wound kept the triage team scrambling while Eddie sat in Exam Room 3. After all the usual tests and x-rays, she had gotten re-dressed and sat on the end of the exam table checking out her new bandages waiting to be released. She reached up and traced her fingers over a large bandage near her left eye. "Ouch," she hissed to herself. She had a large gauze wrap around her right arm, two fingers were braced, eight stitches on her left jaw and her rib cage had been wrapped. She was trying to fasten her watch back on her wrist, wondering where Jamie was, when she heard a knock outside the door. "Officer Janko? You decent?"

Sgt. Renzulli's Brooklynese made her smile. "The coast is clear."

He peered around the door and smiled tentatively as he walked in. "There she is. The Twelfth's top cop today. How you feelin'?"

Eddie nodded thoughtfully but laughed at herself. "I'm good." She liked Renzulli and respected that he always looked out for his officers. She let out a long sigh. "I may have slowed the perp down, but Jamie's the real hero. He took him out." She looked back down at the watch she was toying with.

"Reagan's down the hall giving the Shooting Team rep the preliminary details. He said you got the perp by apprehending him and engaging in hand-to-hand for nearly fifteen minutes before he arrived. According to him you're the one who saved the day—he was just able to get the shot because of you."

"It was a team effort." She shrugged. "But Jamie took him down."

Renzulli took a step closer, his warm, dark Italian eyes focused on her. His voice was soft and sincere. "It turns out that perp was on the FBI's Most Wanted and he had terrorist connections. He was probably knocking over that bank to fund an operation. Don't get me wrong, Janko, it's a good thing when a cop can pull a trigger and stop a dangerous suspect or criminal act like Reagan did. But what you did today? Physically halting a criminal and putting yourself directly in harm's way before backup arrived?" He gently pointed a finger tip against her shoulder. "You were true blue today, kid. You done good and don't you forget it."

Eddie sat up straighter and her eyes reflected her appreciation. "Thanks, Sarge. That means a lot."

Tony Renzulli hated hospitals but he was relieved to his officer alive and able to walk out on her own steam. He could see that Eddie was itchy to leave. "You need a lift home, Janko?"

The wrist watch strap still fought against her. "Jamie said he was going to swing back around and give me a ride so I'm good. But thanks."

He figured as much and nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself. Renzulli knew there was a connection between the two partners but he kept that to himself, too. They had never given him any reason to believe they were violating department regulations, but he also felt it was inevitable that Reagan and Janko would have to figure out which partnership they really wanted.

Jamie appeared in the doorway and knocked gently against the door. "Hey, Sarge? The Shooting Team sergeant needs to see you."

Renzulli turned and headed out. "Alright, if anyone needs me I'll be down the hall."

Jamie stood aside to let the boss pass and walked over to Eddie. The sight of her injuries and bandages sent an ache through his heart. He wanted to protect her and said a silent prayer to God, Buddha or whoever was in charge upstairs that he was grateful he hadn't lost her today. "Hey, how ya feeling?"

Eddie's smile returned. His tenderness toward her after the incident held her together and made her feel whole again. Jamie maintained a strict adherence to protocol and rarely let his armor down long enough for personal interaction, but today he had. His touch and personal words had been reassuring and intimate, and she needed both. "I'm good. How'd the preliminary report go?"

"It's basically an open-and-shut. Pretty straight forward but I'm gonna be on administrative duty and tied to a desk for at least six weeks until the investigation is completed." He tipped his head to assess the stitches on her chin. In the glaring light of the hospital her purplish black injuries looked angry and she had bruises on her cheeks and hands. "God, Eddie." His hand started to reach out to her but he hesitated. He had let himself get too close earlier and he needed to reset his distance. It was what was best for them…for him. He couldn't be her partner and something else without compromising their ability to do their jobs.

"It's fine, Jamie, really."

He sighed and pushed his hands in to his jacket pockets. The image of the perp pressing his gun against Eddie's head flashed through his memory, in image he would never forget. The fear and anger stirred inside him again and it escaped in the tone of his voice. "Why didn't you pull your gun on the perp sooner?" He'd wanted to sound concerned but instead it sounded like an accusation.

She thought about his question. "When he turned and lunged at me everything happened so fast I instinctively grabbed my baton. I thought I could apprehend him." She felt confused. "Am I missing something? Three hours ago you said apprehending that guy was the right thing to do."

"It was. But it was also reckless." His protocol voice was firmly back. "You should have gone for your service weapon!"

Frustration welled up inside of her. It had been a long day and after taking a beating she now had her partner jabbing her where the perp left off. "Last time I checked the NYPD doesn't shoot first and ask questions later, Jamie."

"What you did was heroic, Eddie, but it also could have gone the other way." He strained to keep his voice from rising but wasn't having much luck.

"We're equals, Reagan. I made a judgment call on the street and I shouldn't have to justify it to you!" She pulled the wrist watch strap again nearly fastening it but missed again.

"Yeah, we're equals in rank, Eddie, but out there I'm the senior officer." He hadn't meant for the comment to come out as sharp as it did, but it sounded more like a door slamming between them. The hurt in her eyes matched the regret in his gut. "I didn't mean…"

It felt like a slap across her face. He tied everything between them back to the uniform. Whether it was something as intimate as the kiss they shared three years earlier, who they dated, or their personal friendship, she was tired of feeling like a rookie when it suited him to put her in her place. Always the uniform. She was exhausted that even a threat to her life was apparently linked to the NYPD instead of the personal side of their partnership. She needed more and shook her head to brush him off. "It's ok."

The silenced grew between them. He glanced down and saw her struggle with the watch strap. "Here, let me help," he said quietly. He took a step until he was standing directly in front of her. His fingers moved gently as he slid the watch strap through the clasp and adjusted it. "There. Is it too tight?" The tone of his voice was soft and well meaning.

The feel of his fingertips moving gently over her wrist reminded her of a butterfly against her skin. "No, it's fine. Thanks." She pulled her hands away and squared her shoulders.

The tension between them felt like a wall. He knew he was guilty of putting it up between them so he tried to sidestep it. "Is your paperwork done? I can give you a lift home. Maybe grab a pizza at Vincenzo's on the way?"

Eddie knew he meant well but she felt like they had arrived at a fork in the road. Unlike Jamie, she hadn't been able to put her feelings in a box. She needed a break from this thing they had…and from him. "Um, no, thanks. Renzulli already offered so I took him up on it."

He felt slighted but he deserved it. Why should it matter who takes her home? But it did. He had almost lost her today and wanted to protect her but instead he'd just added insult to her injuries. He wanted to be the one who made sure she got home safe and sound, but didn't know how to. He berated himself for lecturing her. He had been trying to reset a boundary but ended up pushing her away instead. "Okay, sure." He turned and walked toward the door and paused. Jamie looked back at her. "You're my best friend, Eddie." His voice was soft and tinted with emotion. "Things got intense today and I was worried about you. I don't always know how to…I just…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"It's okay. It's over now."

Jamie mustered a half-hearted smile and turned and left. Eddie sighed and checked the time. Time was something that had been passing and she hadn't been paying attention. She heard Renzulli's voice again and looked up to see him standing in the hallway and called out to him. "Hey, Sarge?"

Renzulli walked back in to the room. "Everything okay, Janko?"

She gingerly slid off the exam table on to her feet. "I was wondering if I could still take you up on that offer for a lift?"

He looked surprised. "Sure thing." He sensed tension in the room. "Everything okay with you and Reagan?"

She winced as she slipped on her jacket and found her hat on a chair. "Yeah, it's fine. He had something else going on and needed to take off."

The sergeant knew when he was being spoon fed a lie and Janko was serving him a heaping helping. But he let it go and reached out to help her. "Okay, Janko, you and me." He walked beside her as they headed for the exit of the ER. He'd wanted to bring up a subject with her and felt he finally had an opportunity. "What a day. First, you take down America's Most Wanted and then I get a call from the lieutenant about a temporary assignment project they got going with the Boston PD." He eyed her. "Something for an eager cop who might be looking to get some hands-on detective training. The project's called Roundabout."

Her curiosity was piqued. "Boston you said?"

 ** _A/N Thanks again for reading! Love to know what you think_**!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Let's see what came of the new detective program in Boston that Eddie was talking to Renzulli about. :-)**_

* * *

Jamie made himself at home at the desk outside Renzulli's office, pawing through the paperwork the sergeant had given him which included prepping the roster for roll call which was in twenty minutes. It had been 4 days since the shooting and he was beginning his stretch of administrative duty which meant being a lackey. He snapped up the roster and glanced over it looking for Eddie's name to see who she was being paired with. His eyes scanned the sheet but her name was nowhere on the list. He got up and headed in to Renzulli's office. "Hey, Sarge, I'm going through the roll call roster for the week but I don't see Officer Janko's name on it. Who were you planning to partner her with?"

Renzulli was at his desk and looked up from his coffee. "No one. She ain't gonna be here. She's packing up her gear as we speak."

Jamie's brows wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean? Packing what gear?"

It was the sergeant's turn to look confused. "She didn't tell you?" He got up to walk around the desk. "I thought you two were tight as ticks. You said you were going to check in on her over the weekend. She didn't mention it?"

Jamie shifted on his feet and was beginning to feel irritated. He had called and texted Eddie all weekend long but all he got in reply were a few texts saying she was fine and that she had taken Sylvester to the vet. He had even tried to drop by her apartment but she said she was fine and told him not to bother. "Mention what?"

"Boston."

He suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Boston?"

"Yeah, the NYPD and the Boston PD are piloting a program called Roundabout. It's an inter-department exchange for cops training for detective status. Janko's joining the program with Boston's 24th precinct so she won't be patrolling for a while." He tried to read Jamie's expression. "She didn't mention any of this?"

He clenched his jaw. "It must have slipped her mind," he said as he turned and headed for the ladies locker room.

~~88~~88~~88~~88~~

Eddie reached up and pulled down her extra utility belt, rolled it up and stuffed in to one of the two duffle bags that sat on the bench beside her. She heard a tap on the door to the ladies locker room. "Yeah?"

Jamie's familiar voice called out to her. "Hey, Eddie, it's me. Can I come in?"

She glanced around the room which appeared to be empty. "Yeah, it's clear." When she saw him enter around the locker the expression on his face told her he had talked with Renzulli. "What's going on Reagan?"

When he saw her he was relieved to see that her injuries were healing. Her left eye was only slightly blue and the bruises were still visible but had faded to a light greenish purple. The stitches on her chin were still there and she had a bandage over them. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I was just coming to ask you the same thing." The sarcasm in his voice was hard to miss.

She pulled some black t-shirts down from the upper shelf in the locker and stuffed them in to one of the bags. "Did Renzulli tell you about the detective program in Boston?" Her voice was filled with excitement.

Jamie put his hands on his hips. "As a matter of fact yes, he told me. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me?"

She zipped one bag closed and began filling the second one. "Well it sort of came up out of the blue."

"Last Thursday, after the incident," he corrected her. "Four days ago, Eddie. You didn't have time to call me?"

"Yeah, sorry," she said glancing up at him. "But it's been kind of a whirlwind thing. I wasn't even sure if I'd be going until over the weekend. But it seems like just as good a time as any to jump at the chance and change things up."

The words floated around in his head giving him a headache. He watched as she packed. He noticed she was emptying her locker. "Looks like you're taking everything you own. How long you going for?"

She chuckled. "Eight weeks."

Now he was pissed. "Two months?"

She exhaled and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Yes, two months. Why are you making a big deal out of this? It's a great opportunity, Reagan. Besides, I've told you before that my plan is to apply for a detective role. You said you supported that?"

She was right. She had told him and he did tell her he supported it. "Yeah, I know, but…" His voice trailed off as he watched her zip the last bag shut. "Two months…" He said again, more out of realization than anything else.

Eddie smiled at him. "This is an assignment that could be a break for me, Jamie. I was hoping you'd be happy for me."

The sincerity in her voice and the spark in her blue eyes disarmed him. She was truly excited and he couldn't blame her. "Of course I'm happy for you. It's just…." He paused, wanting to find the right words. "I'll be able to lose some weight now that I won't be taking so many extended meal breaks." He reached down for the bags and picked them up. "Here, I'll carry these out to your car for you."

"You don't have to do that. I can carry them."

He lifted them up and talked as they walked. "I know you can. But I got it." He followed her out of the locker room and they weaved through the crowded hallway filled with cops filing in to the roll call room. Eddie pushed open the front door to the precinct as they walked down the front stairs to the building and they squinted in the bright morning sun. "At least you have nice weather for the drive."

She covered her eyes and glanced up. "Thank God." She pressed the key fob to her car, a Honda Civic, and the trunk popped open. "Hopefully there won't be too much traffic along the way."

Jamie set the bags in to the trunk and arranged them for her. "Well, I made the trip for over three years so I've got a few route suggestions I can text you which would save you some time and bypass some of the freeway traffic."

She smiled up at him as she closed the trunk with a loud thud. "Thanks but I already got a route from my new partner."

He stopped and looked at her. His dad always said he didn't have a poker face and he was hoping he could muster one now so his feelings weren't giving him away. "New partner?" He felt confused again. "What new partner?"

"Renzulli didn't mention it?" She asked excitedly.

"No, he must have skipped that part." He was beginning to feel acid indigestion from his coffee.

"His name is Steven Santos, a detective with the Boston PD. He'll be my training officer and partner. In fact he said he'd drive out of town and meet me at a diner so I can follow him in to the city. He said it would be easier and I won't get lost. Isn't that nice?"

"Steve Santos, you said?"

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "He's such a nice guy."

Jamie chewed the inside of his cheek. "He better be." It was like a blur. One minute she was his partner and now, all of the sudden, not only was she leaving but she already had a new partner. One Steve Santos who he would have to check out. He let out a sigh. "Well, it sounds like you've got everything organized." He glanced in to the front seat and noticed the small pet carrier. "You're taking the cat?"

She tossed her purse on the floor of the car. "Well, yeah, I'll be gone for two months. That's too long for Sylvester to be in a kennel."

"Eddie, as part of a detective task force you'll probably have some sixteen hour days." He watched as she thought about it, wondering if he still had any influence or if Steve now called all the shots in her world.

"You might be right. The kitten is still little and that would be too long for him to be alone in a motel room all day."

"Exactly," Jamie said as he opened the front passenger door and pulled the carrier out. "Since I'm gonna be on ass-duty for at least six weeks I can take care of him."

She was surprised. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's all good." It might also give him an excuse to keep calling her or even make a trip to Boston but he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

"Okay, if you're sure," she added as she reached in to the back seat and pulled out a small litter pan and a bag of kitten chow. "Here's all his stuff. Oh, and he still needs a vet appointment, Jamie. And he likes toys and cuddles."

"Got it covered. Vet, toys and cuddles. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything."

A large, infectious smile lit up her face as she looked up at him. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." She opened the little door to the carrier and reached in and brushed her hand over the kitten's head. "Bye, Sylvester. I'll be back." Squeaky meows answered her as she shut the door and got in to the car.

Jamie leaned down and spoke through the window. "Don't speed."

She put the key in to the ignition and the car rumbled to life. "When do I ever speed?"

"Call me or shoot me a text from the road."

She slid on a pair of dark Ray Bans. "Don't be silly. It's only a three hour drive."

"Four with the posted speed limit."

"Alright, alright, I know…no speeding. Got it!" She smiled up at him. "Thanks again, Reagan. I'll be in touch, okay?"

She'll be in touch… He didn't want her to leave but he was genuinely happy for her to have such an amazing opportunity. He smiled back at her and spoke softly. "Ok, yeah, stay in touch." He stood on the sidewalk and watched as he silver Civic drove away. Eddie's hand waved at him from out the driver's window and he waved back until she was out of sight.

He heard a meow from the carrier and lifted it up and looked inside. Sly's blue eyes blinked back at him. "It's you and me now, Sly," he said quietly. "And just so you know, I'm more of a dog guy, but we're in this together." More meows. He whispered gently. "Don't worry, bud. Your new mom isn't leaving you like the first one. Eddie will be back."

He wasn't sure if he was reassuring the cat or himself.

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading and for your reviews and encouragement!** **:-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N This is two chapters combined in to one because I felt it read better as one full chapter rather than breaking it up. Jamie and Eddie cope with being apart and their feelings.. Thank you again for reading!** _

* * *

~ Three Weeks Later ~

Sitting in a chair by a large window in the detective bay, Eddie watched the afternoon rain drizzle down over the city. A storm front was stretched along the east coast covering everything in water and shades of grey and blue. In the three weeks she had been in Boston she had been immersed in her work and loved what she was learning. Being a temporary trainee on the squad had it's drawbacks but she was beginning to feel that being a detective could really be in her future. She was holding her own and felt good about it.

Still, as the days went by, her thoughts drifted to New York and Jamie…she wondered if he was watching the same rain fall that she was and the thought made her feel rainy and grey inside.

"Hey, Eddie?" Steve's Santos' deep voice pulled her out of her daydream. She looked over and saw him carrying two coffee cups and wearing his bright smile. "Here," he said handing one out to her, "its how you like it. Two sugars."

She liked Santos. He was a ten year veteran of the Boston PD, seven years as a detective and he was a solid mentor and friend to her. He was also a ladies' man. Six-foot-three, dark hair and eyes, and handsome. A Greek god in a nice suit. She took the coffee and smiled. "Thanks."

He leaned against the desk trying to read her expression. "Don't quit your daydream. You look lost in thought. Everything ok?"

"Yeah." She straightened up in the chair and reset her game face. "Just getting out of my own head for a few minutes. How was the report I submitted?"

"Perfect! You did a great job, Janko. Just like that last three. You should feel good about it." His words were encouraging and sincere. "And you should also feel good about something coming up from your precinct back in New York."

Her interest perked up. "From the 12th?" She sat up taller in her chair.

It was obvious he was enjoying being the one to dangle a carrot and keep her in suspense. "It seems you were put in for a medal for the take down of a perp past month. The commendation was approved. You're receiving the Medal for Valor, Eddie."

She sat stunned in her chair. "Me? How do you know?"

"The lieutenant gave me the word and asked that I pass it along. They didn't want to delay the award while you're in Boston so they'll be presenting the medal here, but there will be another ceremony back at your house with the NYPD when you get back home." He reached his coffee cup over to hers and tapped them in a toast. "Congratulations, Officer Janko. It sounds like you're a bonafide hero."

~~88~~88~~88~~88~~

It was NYPD policy that any officer involved in the fatal shooting of a suspect had to meet with a department psychiatrist. Jamie knew the drill. He'd been down this road before. But he was no longer a rookie and knew the shooting was justified and was unavoidable. He had been far more worried about the risk to Eddie's life. But the appointment with the shrink was protocol and so he sat in the waiting room flipping through the pages of Psychology Today. The sound of a woman's voice drew his eyes up from the magazine.

"Officer Reagan?" A tall brunette in a black suit called his name and held the door open.

He stood up and greeted her. "Yeah, that's me."

"Hi," she said extending her hand. "I'm Dr. Samantha Sebastian."

He shook her hand and couldn't help but notice her smile and how tall she was. She was roughly his age and his height at least, which reminded him of Sydney, and her smile was inviting and friendly. "Jamie Reagan," he said following her in to her office. He took notice of her figure which was athletic but feminine.

She motioned to a chair for him and instead of sitting behind the desk she sat in the chair beside him. "How have you been since the incident? I know you're an experienced officer, but these things can still be stressful and take a toll."

He nodded acknowledging her rationale but felt comfortable sharing his feelings. "The suspect refused repeated commands to stop and drop the weapon, and then he held a gun against my partner's head." The image flashed through his mind and he became uneasy. "There was simply no other choice. It was the right decision."

She made a few notes on a tablet in her lap. "It sounds like it. Any residual effects? Sleeplessness or anxiety?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing like that." Jamie let out a sigh. "I've been more worried about my partner's injuries. Eddie struggled with the perp for nearly fifteen minutes before I got there. They went at it pretty bad."

"And your partner? Is he okay?"

"She," he explained, "Eddie is short for Edit. Yeah, she's okay as far as I know." He glanced own at his hat in his lap. The session went on for an hour, discussing the usual stress that cops experience and Dr. Sebastian made a few recommendations. As they wrapped up the meeting Jamie noticed her university degree on the wall behind the desk. "You went to Harvard?" By now his expression and his tone were relaxed and familiar.

She smiled. "Guilty as charged." She eyed him, her eyes locking with his. "And you?" She leaned toward him on the arm of her chair.

"Guilty. Harvard Law. Class of 2007."

She seemed intrigued by Jamie Reagan. By his credentials and his eyes. "We should get together and share Harvard war stories. Maybe over dinner?"

He tried not to look surprised by her invitation and her aggressiveness, but knew he was failing. "Um, Doctor Sebastian…"

"Samantha. Please call me Samantha."

The truth was he liked her but wasn't sure if it would be within department guidelines. "Yeah, well, I'm not sure if the department rules…"

"I don't work for the NYPD. I'm a private consultant. I don't file any reports with the department and everything is off the record. So if it's a conflict of interest that you're worried about there isn't one." She ran a finger tip over her notepad. "So how about it? Dinner on Sunday?" Her eyes were beautiful and sultry. "Think of it as a Harvard alumni gathering."

He thought about it. "I'd like to but unfortunately I'm booked on Sunday for dinner."

Samantha pressed her lips together. "I understand. Just thought I'd…"

He leaned toward her meeting her half way. "So how about drinks?" He couldn't help the smile that brightened his face.

~~88~~88~~88~~88~~88~~

Eddie and Santos sat in the unmarked RMP on a stakeout in the projects. They were trailing a suspect. Steve looked at his watch and noticed the time. "Hey, Eddie. It's almost eight o'clock and you haven't mentioned food in almost three hours."

She chuckled and let out a sigh. "Has it been that long?" She blew out a breath.

He bent his head to see her more clearly. "Hey, it's okay if you miss being home."

She wanted to reassure him she felt right about being on the Roundabout project and working with him. She liked the case and the work. "I feel good about being here, Santos."

"I know, and you're doing a great job. I'm just saying you've been in Boston a little over three weeks and I know it's easy to miss people. But I have just the solution to your problem."

She laughed. "I don't have a prob…"

"A night out with the squad to celebrate your commendation and I'm gonna hook you up." He had a Cheshire cat grin. "With a firefighter. And don't tell me you're not interested because all chicks are in to firefighters. Am I right?"

"A hook up?" She rolled her eyes. " You mean like a blind date?" She was torn. Her heart wouldn't be in it, but why not? She was single and couldn't remember the last time she went out with a guy which meant it had been too long…way too long. She couldn't remember that last man who touched her who wasn't a gynecologist.

"Okay, it wouldn't be totally blind because the guy is my roommate, Jack. So what do you say?" He waited. "Come on! It'll be fun."

Eddie chuckled. It seemed ridiculous, but he meant well and she knew everyone on the squad, and she knew Santos' roommate would be a safe bet. "Alright, it sounds fun. Why not?"

~~88~~88~~88~~88~~

At his family's dinner table, Jamie jabbed his fork against his dinner plate, spearing lettuce leaves, making a clanging sound. "I mean, what do I care if she's in Boston?" He banged his fork harder against the plate.

Henry placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "You're going to break the china."

He paused momentarily and went back to stabbing his food more quietly and muttering. "I mean, if she's got some hot date what do I care?"

"Are we talking about your partner?" Danny shared a knowing glance around the table but asked the question anyway. "She's in Boston, right?"

Jamie took a bite of food and looked at him. "Yeah, Boston. Like I said, it doesn't matter to me."

"Well how do you know she's gotta date? I thought she was on the Roundabout project. My understanding is its long hours and a lot of stakeouts and grunt work."

He shrugged. "Supposed to be. But she was awarded a medal so she sends me a text explaining that the squad is taking her out for drinks tomorrow night." He crunched a mouthful of salad and talked around it. "Oh, and that her _partner_ ," he made air quotation marks with his fingers, "is setting her up with his roommate who is a firefighter."

Nikki seemed impressed. "Wow. Score!"

Linda spoke up. "A firefighter?" She shared a knowing glance with Erin.

He huffed out a sarcastic breath and shook his head. "A firefighter. Jesus…" He reached for his wine glass and took a long pull.

Frank wanted to try and talk some sense in to his youngest child. "Look, Jamie, you've been partners with Eddie a long time and the Medal of Valor is our top commendation. It's a big deal. You should be proud of her and she _should_ celebrate it. Why don't you drive up to Boston and surprise her and attend…."

Jamie continued muttering aloud. "You know what? It's her business. Me? I'm gonna take care of my business." His fork started banging against his plate again stabbing several pieces of chicken. He glanced at his watch. "I gotta go. Thanks for dinner."

Linda looked up at him. "Hot date?"

He pulled the sport coat off the back of his chair and swung it around, slipping his arms in to it. "You better believe it." Determination filled his eyes and his voice. And with that he breezed out of the room, through the kitchen and let the door slam behind him.

Henry sat back in his chair. "Thank God he's gone. Between the fork clanging and the ranting about Eddie I was afraid for our lives."

Linda looked at Frank. "I hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret."

"Jamie's always bottled things up." Frank silently recalled Jamie's childhood and things he kept to himself. "But eventually he finds his way to the right answer. He'll find his way home."

~~88~`88~`88~~88~~

The Blue Room was a softly lit bar with jazz music. Samantha sipped her wine and leaned toward Jamie, her wraparound blouse slightly gaping open. He could not only see her full cleavage but that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the satin blouse. He knew he would be taking a taxi home so he ordered another beer. He felt relaxed talking with Samantha talking about Harvard and the job.

Their faces were only inches apart. She loved listening to him talk but knew he had a secret. "Did you know you talk about your partner a lot?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"Eddie. Your partner. You talk about her all the time. Did you realize that?" Her voice was deep and rich. "She's not just your partner….she is your _partner_."

As he looked in to her eyes the smell of her perfume wafted up toward him. She was one of the sexiest women he'd ever met and the critical parts of his body were signaling that he wanted her…..except the most important part. She was right. His heart was preoccupied with Eddie.

"I bet you're thinking about her right now, aren't you?"

He leaned closer so his mouth was close to hers. "Is that your opinion as a shrink?"

She laughed. "Nope. It's because I'm throwing myself at you but I can tell when I don't have a man's full attention."

"Trust me," he whispered, "You have my full attention."

Samantha put two fingers together and tapped them against his chest. "But I think the most important part of you is thinking about someone else." Her gaze held his. "I'm right aren't I?"

He smiled and let out a sigh. "Eddie and I are friends. We're not like that."

Samantha took a final sip of her wine emptying the glass. "For now." Her cell phone beeped on top of the bar and she glanced at the text. "Oh, my cab is here. Walk me out?"

Jamie pulled his wallet out from a breast pocket and placed several bills on the bar and followed Samantha. He knew she was right. He'd have to make a decision about Eddie. As they stepped out front the spring evening air was cool and the city was still teeming with night life. The yellow cab was waiting, up against the curb. He put his hands in his pockets. "I had a good time, even if I did get psychoanalyzed."

She laughed out loud. "You deserved it!"

He reached a hand out and gently placed it on her arm and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against hers. "This was nice."

"Yes, it was," she whispered back. "You want my professional advice? Go find your partner in Boston and tell her how you feel."

He paused, looking around, his eyes searching for the answers. "What makes you think she'd even want me?"

"You'll just have to take that chance." She moved to get in the cab and Jamie opened the door for her. "But if it doesn't work out, Jamie, then give me a call." Her eyes were a glittering open invitation. She kissed his cheek and slid in to the backseat. He shut the door, smiled at her, and patted the palm of his hand on the roof of the cab and watched as it pulled away in to the traffic filled street and disappeared in the lights.

~~88~~88~~88~~88~~

Walking in to his apartment Jamie tossed his keys in to the bookcase by the front door and walked to the kitchen. Sly was waking up from a nap, behind the baby gate Jamie put up to keep him in the kitchen during the day. The cat put its front paws up against the gate, stretching upward to meet him. Jamie reached down and pulled him up in to his arms. "Hey, Sly," he whispered tenderly. The kitten purred in his arms as he pet him. "You're getting bigger every day, bud."

As he held Sly he pulled out his phone and read the text from Eddie. His eyes re-read the words he already new by heart and he wondered what she was doing right now... He held the phone up to Sly. "You see this? You know what this means?" The cat rubbed it's head against his jaw, snuggling against him.

"It means we're going to Boston."

 _ **A/N So Jamie's date fizzled (we knew it would) but Eddie's being set up with a firefighter. And now Jamie's heading for Boston! Thanks for reading and for sharing your thoughts! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N _Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me a while to post again. With the Memorial Day holiday last weekend, and work priorities, I had other things going on. Anyhoo, here we are with Jamie finally arriving in Boston. Happy reading. :-)_**

* * *

The drive to Boston had been rainy but uneventful. Jamie took his old route, winding north through the countryside, reminiscing to himself about the times he used to drive between Harvard and home for holidays with his parents. Driving through Boston he congratulated himself for getting there in record time. He checked in to the same small hotel where Eddie was staying, the Liberty Inn, and decided to take a quick shower and shave before heading out to meet up with her and the Boston detective crowd.

Standing in front of the mirror in jeans and a black t-shirt, he ran his hands through his hair one last time and assessed his reflection. A little older, he knew, but wiser. He glanced at the cat on the counter who was sitting on his paws and watching him. "What do you think, Sly? The leather jacket or the sport coat?" The kitten's pale blue eyes looked at him affectionately. Jamie reached for a bottle of after shave in his shaving kit, tipped the bottle in his hand and patted some of the fragrance around his jaw and neck as he spoke to the cat. "That's what I was thinking—the sport coat. I mean, Eddie's got some big date, so who's to say I won't meet someone myself, right? I'm up here with a few days off and anything can happen so why not?" Sly yawned as Jamie walked to the bed and slipped on the charcoal colored jacket and then re-assessed himself in the mirror again. He reached over and ran a hand over Sly's soft fur. "See ya later, bud." He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

~~88~~88~~88~~88~~

The Musket and Dog Pub was a cop bar three blocks from the 24th precinct. Eddie stood at the bar surrounded by well-wishers, swallowing the last sip of her drink when she glanced up and noticed Jamie shouldering his way across the crowded room. Her arms shot up in the air. "Reagan!" She cheered out above the heads around her.

A smile filled his eyes and face as he made his way toward her. He felt ridiculous like a high school kid—happy and nervous just at the sight of her again. She was wearing jeans and a low cut pink halter top. Date clothes and an outfit he'd seen her in before—two years earlier the night of the kiss that they both agreed would be forgotten. He could tell from the sound of her voice and her body language that she was already about three drinks in to the evening. "Eddie," he asked over the noise, "are all these people here for you?"

Without answering she flung her arms up around his neck, almost knocking the wind out of him in a fierce hug. "I'm just glad you are!"

The hug took him by surprise. He liked it and had hoped for it but with forty sets of cop eyes on them he awkwardly hugged her in return, patting her back with one of his hands. Her arms still around his neck, she looked up at him. "I'm so glad you made it," she said softly. Her eyes had a dreamy quality as she smiled up at him.

Reluctantly, he reached up and gently untwined her limbs from his neck, glancing around to gauge the expressions of the detectives commiserating around them. "Me, too, Janko. Thanks for inviting me." He leaned on the bar and raised a finger to summon the bar tender.

Within seconds a tall, burly barkeep stepped up. "What'll it be?"

Jamie glanced at Eddie's empty glass and motioned to it. "One more for my partner, whatever it is she's having."

"Got it. One more Finnerty's 25 year on the rocks." He noted.

Jamie arched a brow and laughed. Finnerty's 25 year old Irish whiskey was a departure from Eddie's usual drink and easily fifteen dollars a pop in Boston. "I'll have what she's having and put it on my tab." He handed the bartender a credit card.

"You got it, pal." The bar tender quickly poured several fingers of golden whiskey over ice cubes on two glasses.

Jamie handed one to Eddie and tapped his glass against hers. "Congratulations on the Medal for Valor and for everything else, Eddie. You're a helluva cop."

She leaned in closer to him. "I just have an amazing partner who makes me look good."

"I know better, but thanks anyway." They tapped their glasses again. "You look amazing," he whispered earnestly.

She leaned closer to him, slightly tipsy. "So do you. Thanks for being here, Reagan."

He looked around the room and decided now was as good a time as any to apologize to her. "Listen, Eddie," he leaned toward her ear to make sure she could hear him. "About our conversation in the emergency room after the incident last month. I just want to apol…"

"Hey! You must be Reagan!" Steve Santos' voice cut him off, but his greeting seemed warm and genuine. He slapped a hand on Jamie's back. "Eddie talks about you so much I feel like I already know you."

Jamie shook his hand and immediately took a liking to him. Santos' build reminded him of his father. He could be a poster boy for the police marketing campaign. "Whatever she's told you don't believe it." He wanted to keep it light.

Santos laughed. "Nah, it's all good. But I've put on about five pounds." He patted his gut. "This woman's appetite is insatiable. I don't know where she puts it."

Jamie laughed. "Yeah, after we became partners I had to start running an extra five miles each week to make up for it."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about, Reagan? You eat like a girl."

He laughed and decided to shift the subject to get a feel for her partnership with Santos. "So, Eddie tells me she's really enjoying the Roundabout program and riding with you. Sounds like an amazing training experience."

"It is a terrific project and she's been hitting it out of the park. This lady should be a detective already." He eyed Eddie good naturedly. "But I know I'm just a stand-in keeping this guy's seat warm, right Eddie?"

She laughed and leaned back against the bar. "Give me a break." She teased, tossing her hair and laughing again.

Jamie was intrigued seeing her in a new element. She seemed more centered and almost carefree. She had told him that she felt she had put in her dues as a patrol officer and was ready to be a detective. And now he could see it…why hadn't he been able to see it before? Maybe he had held her back…the thought gnawed at him. As he took another pull from his drink he was distracted by another tall guy from the crowd walking over to them. The man was easily six foot two and physically fit. He held a hand out. "Hi, I'm Jack Cartwright, Boston FD." He smiled a bright but somewhat inebriated grin.

Jamie shook his hand. The blind date, he mused to himself. "Jamie Reagan. Nice to meet you," he offered, lying politely.

Jack put a hand on the bar next to Eddie, cornering her and leaned in close. "Can I get you anything?"

She smiled, her expression and her voice friendly. "My partner just refilled me, so I'm good, but thanks."

He raised an index finger and traced it around the yellow gold circle pendent dangling at the end of Eddie's necklace, just above her cleavage. "Anything else I can get you?" His fingertip moved around the pendent, and against her skin, sliding the delicate jewelry piece against the swell of her breasts.

Jamie clenched his jaw. It was Eddie's business who she went out with, but this guy was clearly overstepping some personal space. On the other hand, just last month he had witnessed her beat up a perp who was three times her size. He knew she could hold her own so he bit his tongue and swallowed some whiskey.

Eddie pressed herself back up against the bar, her voice becoming quieter than she intended. "No, thanks, I'm good, really." She was trying to be nice. The three drinks she had had made her more compliant, and it showed.

Jack leaned closer, his finger crooking around the pendent, pulling the necklace taught and trying to pull her toward him. "You wanna get out of here?" The look in his eyes indicated he didn't want to take no for an answer.

Jamie set his drink on the bar. He had waited and tried to respect Eddie's desire to be left to her own devices. Watching her stand her ground was one thing, but watching her in a vulnerable position was another. "The lady said she's good." He tried to keep his voice down. "Why don't you give it a rest?"

The firefighter released the necklace and looked at him. "Do you mind? This is a private conversation."

"As a matter of fact I do mind."

"What are you, her father?"

"No, I'm her partner and…" Before Jamie could finish the sentence Jack's fist slammed in to his jaw, knocking him backward against table, and stumbling in to a chair.

Santos stepped between them and pushed Cartwright back. "Hey, Jack, enough! You've had enough, man! What's the matter with you?!"

Jamie put a hand up to the red gash on his face and stood up again, taking a step, but Eddie's voice intercepted him. "Oh, my God, Reagan, are you okay?" She felt her sobriety returning and reached up to assess the cut on his face. Jack must have been wearing a ring because Jamie had a deep cut just above his jaw. "Oh, man, we're gonna need a first aid kit."

The bartender helped Santos remove Jack from the bar and the pub manager guided Eddie and Jamie to his office where the first aid kit was. He leaned against the desk while Eddie dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol. "Hold still. This might sting a little."

"Ouch."He winced as the cotton ball brushed against his cheek. Despite the pain, the feel of her fingers and her close proximity in front of him was worth it. He'd missed her perfume. "It's okay. Thanks."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you for the rescue." She smiled. "That makes two that I owe you, Reagan." She carefully pressed the cotton ball against the cut on his jaw.

"No you don't. But I can't believe Santos set you up with that jackass!" He felt his anger spinning inside him again.

"Well, it's over now and he probably just had too much." She could smell his after shave, a blend of vanilla and lime. After being apart from him for nearly a month she had forgotten how much she loved the way he smelled.

Jamie crossed his arms while she treated his wound. "Yeah, well, when a guy's on a date with a woman—especially a first date—he doesn't get smashed and put his hands on her….er…" he motioned a hand toward the front of her blouse.

"My _what_?" She asked playfully as she opened a Band-Aid and carefully stretched it over the wound, watching him react to her question.

Jamie looked at her. "You know very well what." His eyes met hers as he spoke, wanting to apologize but explain. "I just felt he got a little too personal. He was pinning you up against the bar." He sighed, worried that he might have overreacted. "I hope I didn't ruin the evening, Eddie. I'm sorry if I did."

She smiled as she tucked the first aid supplies back in to the kit. "You didn't ruin anything. I don't even know that guy, Jamie. I'm just glad you're here." She bent forward to assess her handy work and spoke in a whisper. "A girl can use a hero now and then. Thanks for being mine. "

He could feel her breath on his cheek as she spoke, her words and the touch of her fingers warming him. Since they were alone, he decided he could try his apology again. "Eddie, about what I said in the ER last month after your incident with the perp…"

The door to the office swung open, letting a wave of noise from the bar break the solitude of the room as Santos walked in. "Hey, you guys. We put Jack in a cab and sent him back to the apartment." He stood next to Eddie. "He's normally a good guy, Eddie. I'm sorry. I guess tonight the beer got the better of him."

She smiled and shrugged. "It's okay. It's been a crazy evening and I know you meant well."

"Well, he's gone so you're stuck with me and Reagan and the squad for the rest of the night." He aimed a thumb over his shoulder. "We ordered a bunch of pizza and nachos. So what do you say we get back to celebrating your big deal?"

She huffed out a laugh and looked at both men. "Thank God because I'm starved!" She trailed behind Santos as he headed back to the bar, with Jamie behind her. She knew he had been trying to tell her something and wanted to make sure they had a moment together before the evening was over. She paused in front of him in the doorway. "Hey," she put a hand on his arm. "I know you've been trying to talk about something with me. How about we have some pizza with the group here and then we can head back to the hotel….maybe have a coffee or something and talk about it?"

If getting decked in the jaw and Jack's sudden departure in the taxi meant that he got to spend the evening with Eddie alone, he'd consider himself a lucky man. "Sounds good." He watched as she waltzed back out in to the bar, rejoining the detectives and the commotion of the crowd. She glanced at him over her shoulder.

The sparkle I her eyes made him thank his lucky stars.

 _ **A/N** **Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update again by tomorrow**_ **.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Here we are with more Jamko moments in Boston! :-) Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Eddie held two coffee cups while Jamie rummaged in his pockets for his hotel room key. They had taken a cab from the pub back to the hotel, which was quiet. Standing in the hallway watching him she realized she liked just being with him again. Three and half weeks was the longest length of time they had ever been apart and she felt it inside. He was a combination of uprightness, a kind heart, and a good sense of levity that grounded him. He always tried to see the good in other people but could easily laugh at himself, both reasons why whenever they quarreled she found it hard to stay angry at him. She watched him struggle to swipe the key card. "My hands are getting a little hot, Reagan."

"Sorry." He swiped the card with frustration again. "Damn."

He had asked her to join him in his room but had been cryptic so her curiosity was piqued. "Why am I here again?"

A smile played across his face as he teased her. Finally the key card swiped successfully and door lock beeped. "I told you. It's a surprise."

She took a sip from one of the coffees. "That's what all men say as they lead a woman in to their hotel room. This better be good, hot shot."

He held the door opened and whispered. "And that's what all women say." He smirked as she handed him a coffee and walked in to the room where she spotted the bed and broke in to a delighted gasp. "Sylvester!" The kitten yawned as he woke up from a nap on the large bed and stretched out his front paws, and his back legs out behind him, a display of feline yoga. Eddie reached for him and picked him up under his front legs, lifting him up and brushed her nose against his. "Oh my God I can't believe how big he's gotten! What have you been feeding him, Reagan?"

"Exactly what you told me too. Kitten chow." He shrugged his jacket off.

She cuddled him against her chest. "Are you measuring it?"

He watched as the cat nuzzled itself against Eddie's cleavage… _one lucky son of a bitch_ , he thought to himself. Reaching up, his fingers gently squeezed one of the kitten's front paws. "You just said to feed him the kitten chow. You never said anything about measuring it."

"Didn't you see the measuring cup in the bag?"

"Yeah, but I just thought you were using it as a scoop."

She held the cat up again. "He's huge!"

"Oh my God, he is not." He laughed and toed his shoes off. "The vet said he's fine." He watched as she sat on the bed and placed Sylvester in her lap. Eddie's hands rubbed him tenderly and she cooed as the kitten curled up on her thighs. "He's a butter ball."

"It's mostly muscle." Jamie sat in the chair across from the bed, stretching his legs out and put his hands behind his head. There hadn't been many moments in their partnership when they were alone like this away from the precinct and the world. They went out occasionally after work for drinks and did things together—always in public settings, but he had kept a certain distance on purpose. He told himself it was because he was complying with department protocol. He told himself it was to avoid misperceptions about their working relationship. He told himself a lot of things, and some of it was true, but deep inside he knew he was also avoiding his own feelings. But either way, the truth was he liked it. "Eddie, since we're alone, I want to explain about what happened in the ER last month, after the incident."

She looked up. "What about it?"

He leaned forward, his arms on his thighs, closing the distance between them. "I owe you an apology for what I said, about how you handled the incident." His voice was soft and sincere. "You were right to go for the asp, first, rather than your weapon. You tried to arrest the perp before drawing on him. Since the guy was so much bigger it gave you more control to try to use the asp to disable the suspect and then use your gun. I was wrong and you were right."

An apology from Jamie was rare so she was always slightly taken off guard when he did but she could hear the earnestness in his voice and see it in his eyes. His openness was one of the many things she admired about him. Still, it always seemed that their personal conversations were about work. "Thanks. I think you made a valid point about using the baton though—it was risky. But thanks for the benefit of the doubt. It means a lot."

"And," he continued, trying to keep his head in charge of his choice of words, "I never should have jumped on you about it while you were in the ER. You had just had your life threatened—the guy had a gun to your head—and I…" his voice paused as he looked at her. The memory of the perp holding her by the collar of her vest and pushing his gun up against her forehead still unnerved him. "I…." He was trying to find the words. "The thing is you needed a partner and a friend, not an investigator. I should have been there for you and I wasn't and I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

She liked the quiet moments between them when they were more vulnerable as people and she knew it was something that didn't come easily to Jamie. He liked to keep his distance, he was guarded, but she had her ways of deflecting their personal interaction too. It was a two way street they were both on. "It's ok. I know you were trying to help."

It wasn't entirely his motive but he nodded. He leaned back in to the chair and stretched his legs out again. "So, about tonight. I guess I can assume being the future Mrs. Jack Cartwright isn't in your future?"

"Oh, God," she laughed and shook her head, "he was pretty hammered wasn't he? But Santos is a good judge of people. I think underneath the surface and partying Jack is probably a decent guy." Secretly she hated blind dates and was glad it was over. She got up from the bed and reached a hand toward his cheek. "How's the jaw?"

"I'll live." He liked the feel of her touch and the concern in her voice. "And Santos? You two seem pretty tight."

"What did you think of him?" She talked while she assessed the bandage on his chin, but she was curious what Jamie thought.

"I think he's a stand-up guy. But what really matters is what _you_ think of him." He waited trying to read her expression.

She could see the question in his eyes. Friendly interest? Concern? Jealousy? Likely all three she pondered. "I like him."

"Like him…like him how?"

Eddie turned her attention to a bag of kitten treats on the night stand. She talked as she shook a few treats out in to her palm and gave them one by one to Sylvester. "You know, like how a cop likes their partner." She tossed a treat across the bed and the kitten pounced after it. "Like a sibling I guess. You know."

He didn't want to hear her compare him to a brother so he raised a stocking foot and playfully nudged it against her leg. "Or best friend?" His tone was gentle and sentimental.

His touch made her smile and she noticed his re-direct of the conversation. "Yeah, best friends."

He picked up his coffee and took a sip. "Speaking of Santos, do you two have a tour tomorrow?"

"Nope. I'm off. What about you? Got any plans?"

"Nothing." He leaned toward her again. One more day in Boston and he hoped she would want to spend it with him. "Why don't we hang out together? Have you had a chance to do any sightseeing since you've been here?"

"A little from Santos' squad car. We passed Faneuil Hall on the way to a crime scene last week." She was hoping this was leading where she thought it was but didn't jump to conclusions. "Why? Are you offering your tour guide services, Reagan?" A sarcastic grin stretched across her face and tinged her voice.

"Sure. What would you like to see?"

"Everything! And only _you_ could show me Harvard!"

He loved the sound of excitement in her voice but he winced. "Really? Harvard? It's pretty much like any other college campus, Eddie." He knew his attempt to play it down was lame but he tried anyway.

"I want to see where you were a young law student." She meant it and could see it tickled him. "And some of the historical spots downtown. Oh, and the harbor! Can we go there too?" She reached for her purse and stood up.

He got up following her lead. "Yeah, of course. How about if we meet for coffee in the morning and we'll take off from there?"

The smile on her face revealed her answer. "I'd like that. Sounds great, thanks."

Jamie reached for Sly and picked him up from the bed. "Here, why don't you take him to your room so he can sleep with you tonight?"

Eddie gently took the kitten. "You sure? I know he's kinda become yours now."

"Hardly. I'm still more of a dog guy and Sly knows it—I've been straight with him."

Eddie pressed a kiss against Sylvester's head. "I don't believe that. I think you love him as much as I do."

Jamie stroked the cat's ears and the kitten brushed it's nose against him. "Well, he's still your cat. I'll bring his stuff down to your room in a minute, ok?"

"Ok." She opened the door to leave and looked back at him. "Thanks for tonight, Reagan. For being there and looking out for me. It means a lot."

"I missed your one year anniversary so I wanted to make sure I don't miss any other celebrations." He smiled at her and was taken slightly by surprise as she leaned up and pressed a tentative kiss against his cheek, near the bruise where Cartwright struck him. "What was that for?"

Her voice was a whisper. "Just glad you were here. Thanks, partner. Oh and it was o _ur_ anniversary you missed, not just mine." She smiled again and turned and headed down the hallway with Sylvester.

Jamie watched and could still feel the warmth of her kiss on his cheek and suddenly the punch to his jaw was forgotten.

 _ **A/N Thanks so much for reading the story! :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Sorry it took me a while to post this-I have been on business travel for work so just catching up here. :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

After three and half weeks of rain, the sun shined on Harvard College. Eddie and Jamie lounged under a tree on an expansive green commons lawn, surrounded by ivy covered brick buildings. She watched the students around them, some walking casually and others running at a breakneck pace, probably late for a class. "It must have been an incredible experience going to school here, Jamie."

He remembered everything as though it was yesterday, and a thousand years ago. "Yeah, it was. I was lucky."

She noticed some of the college girls checking Jamie out as they walked by. He was oblivious to it which made her smile. It happened all the time and he never seemed to notice it. She pulled her knees up under her chin and looked at him. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

Her tone was gentle and kind. "Is this where you met Sydney?"

Over the years he had shared some of the story about his broken engagement, but this was the first time she had ever asked him about it. His mind instantly remembered meeting Syd and the memory brought a smile to his face. "We met right over there in that building. We had a law history class together."

Eddie could imagine Jamie as a young college student, bright and handsome. Whoever Sydney Davenport was, she thought silently, she was foolish for walking out on him. "Was it love at first sight?"

He thought about her question. Love at first sight? Did he believe in such a thing? He leaned back on his elbows against the cool grass. "Crush at first sight," he said, answering her question but the lawyer in him kept it slightly vague as usual, the hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I brought up any sad memories. I didn't mean to pry."

He shook his head. "You're not prying and my memories of Sydney are all good ones. It was years ago. I'll always have a special place in my heart for her, but it was for the best. My decision to become a cop was something she couldn't handle." He thought about the things Sydney had said to him, her constant concerns and fear. "She just didn't have enough faith."

"In the job?"

His eyes looked at her. "In me."

She sighed and looked back out across the commons. "Still, to go to school at a place like this must be amazing. I'd love to send my kid here."

His curiosity perked up. In the three years they'd known each other it was first time he'd heard Eddie mention children. "You think about that? Having kids?"

She turned her head to face him again and rested her cheek on her knees. They didn't have many conversations as personal as this one and she welcomed it. "Actually, I think about it a lot."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm not getting any younger, and I haven't met Mr. Right, or even Mr. Right Now. And I'm a woman who is a cop and that kind of work means I might not ever meet the right guy or be able to be with the right guy." She reached down in to the grass and her fingers pulled several dark, green blades, feeling like she had said too much. She softened her voice to a whisper, tentative about sharing her confession with him. "But that doesn't mean I can't have a baby on my own."

He sat up. "You mean like through a donor?" He was trying not to sound as surprised as he was and probably failing.

"M-hmmm…" She nodded again, watching the expressions in his face. Did he hate the idea? She wondered.

Jamie was stumped. His mind started racing. Artificial insemination wasn't something he thought Eddie would explore, so it was completely new territory for them. He wasn't sure of he was shocked or jealous but he was trying to be neither. "So, have you actually done something about this?"

"No, but it's something I'm thinking about." She searched his eyes but he was hard to read. "You think it sounds kinda dumb or selfish?"

A part of him wanted to say yes. A part of him believed that babies should be made the old fashion way, by a couple, as part of a family. But another part of him was realistic. Time wasn't standing still, and neither should she, and what a loss it would be if Edit Janko never had a child. He let out a long breath. "I don't think it's dumb at all. I think you'd be an amazing mother, Eddie."

The comment made her chuckle. "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. I just wish you'd mentioned this to me before." As he looked at her he realized the love, determination and enthusiasm for life she had within her was something she needed to share, so it made sense to him. The more he thought about it the more he empathized with the idea, but secretly the notion of Eddie having a strange man's child bothered him.

"What, like in the RMP? It's not exactly something that partners bring up on the job, sport."

"But we hang out away from work. You once said we pretty much share everything so I wish you would have trusted me."

"I do trust you. More than anyone!" As the words left her mouth suddenly something occurred to her that she hadn't considered. "Wait, are you offended that I didn't mention this to you because you'd…." She blinked wanting to say it without sounding ridiculous. "You'd consider helping me with this?" It was as subtle as she could make it to give both of them a way to laugh it off.

"I guess. Sort of." He was stuttering over his words. "I don't know, but I mean you're telling me your thinking about having a kid with a donor…a total stranger. But we've known each other over three years and you never even mentioned it to me." He was stumbling over his point. "I guess I just thought you might bring it up to me. And that I might be in consideration to, you know, help you with this."

Eddie laughed and gently shoved his arm. "You are full of surprises, Reagan. But I haven't gotten that far yet. If I do I'll be sure to keep you in the loop." She rested her chin on her knees again her mind filled with possibilities. "That would be kind of hilarious though. I mean, if we had a kid? With my looks and your brains she could come here, to Harvard. She'd be a great student and, of course, you know, beautiful."

She was teasing but there was also a hint of sincerity in her voice that he secretly liked. "What do you mean my brains? You're one of the smartest people I know. If he had your smarts and my sensibility he could easily go to school here and become a lawyer or whatever he set his heart on. Maybe open a restaurant because he'd probably have your appetite." He eyed her mischievously and she laughed at him. Fleetingly, he let his thoughts drift to the notion of Eddie having a child—their child—and he felt himself stir at the thought of it. His heart instantly told him _that_ would be love at first sight.

Eddie glanced at her watch. "It's almost four thirty. I can't believe the day flew by. It's been so much fun I don't want it end."

He already regretted having to go back to New York the next morning. His mind quickly buffered to find a way for them to spend the rest of the evening together. "Would you like to have dinner on the water? The harbor front is really beautiful at night. What do you say?" He knew it sounded like a date but didn't care.

"Sure! What did you have in mind?"

He stood up and grinned, holding a hand out to her to help her up. "I got this covered."

~~88~~88~~88~~88~~

The harbor dinner cruise boat lazily moved just off the coast, the setting sun casting final rays of the day in gold and amber. The dining room wasn't overcrowded this time of year so Jamie and Eddie sat at a table next to a large window. As the sun faded, Boston's lights gradually flickered to life. The skyline was changing from day to night beneath a purple and blue summer sky.

Eddie sipped her coffee enjoying a view of the city she hadn't seen before. Working with the Boston PD and homicide she mostly saw the dark, gritty corners of the area. Now she saw it in a way that Jamie had shown her—with elegant, romantic colors filled with life and history. "It's an amazing view, Jamie. This was a wonderful idea. Thank you."

"I know the whole dinner cruise thing is a little touristy but it really is the best view of the city at night." He glanced out the window appreciating the view and then back at Eddie, which was an even prettier one. "Hey, how about the waiter making a pass at you? I can't believe he did that."

"I don't think that was a pass." She gave it some thought. "You think?"

"Absolutely! He acted as though I was invisible."

"And it surprises you that he would make a pass at me?" She teasingly chastised him.

"No! I'm just saying it's pretty audacious for the guy to come on to you right in front of me."

"Why is that a big deal? We're not a couple." She took another sip, eyeing his reaction to her comment.

"Yeah, but _he_ doesn't know that. We could be married or something."

"Or something?" She loved watching him skirt the issue of the thing between them that they usually ignored.

He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "We could be married with a kid or living together or whatever, but the guy went ahead and blatantly came on to you." He felt exasperated in a lighthearted way. "Unbelievable."

"You know there are some men that find me irresistibly attractive, Reagan."

He looked at her and tried to make his point again. "You are attractive! I'm just saying the guy came on to you when for all he knows we're together."

She laughed, finally conceding, and decided to go along with him. "Ok, whatever. But it was wonderful being here. Thank you."

He smiled at her watching as she kept looking out the window. They had another hour before the boat docked. "It's nice out. You feel like some fresh air on the deck?" Eddie loved the idea and within a few minutes they were strolling along the railing. The cool ocean breeze played with her hair, whipping it up around her face and shoulders. It felt good but also gave her a chill.

"Cold?" Jamie noticed her shiver and shrugged his dark blue leather jacket off. "Here," he said draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." The jacket felt warm and safe and she detected a slight scent that was unmistakably Jamie. She leaned against the rail and looked at him. "For the jacket and an amazing day."

He nodded, appreciating the way her eyes sparkled in the twilight at him. "No problem." They stood in silence, inches apart, the sound of the boat slipping through the choppy water the only sound around them.

"So, you're heading back to New York tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Gotta be back at the desk bright and early Thursday morning."

She winced sympathetically at the reminder of his administrative duty. "How much longer?"

"Renzulli said the shooting investigation should wrap up in three more weeks. Maybe four."

She sighed knowing how much he hated driving a desk. "I'm glad you came up here. It means a lot to me."

He wanted to tell her it was no big deal and that's what friends are for, but something else was in his heart and found its way to his voice. "I've missed you, Eddie." It was a quiet, unassuming confession.

She smiled. "You mean all the extensive meal breaks I like to take?" The jacket fluttered in the breeze as the brisk ocean air gusted around them.

He reached a hand up and pulled the lose flaps of the jacket closer together to keep her warm. "No. I just mean that I've missed you." His comment floated between them in the breeze and he watched her for a reaction.

The warmth of his words and his touch made her heart flutter like the wind. She remembered the last time they stood a breath apart as magic descended around them, resulting in the kiss. That had been her doing—an impetuous but sweet kiss that had a ripple effect on their personal feelings and their partnership. If it was going to happen again she promised herself this time it needed to be his turn. She suddenly felt tongue tied and butterflies buzzed around insider her. "I've missed you, too. I'm glad we got to spend the day together."

The dimming sunlight reflected off of the circle pendant of her necklace, catching Jamie's eye. It rested just above her breasts and he glanced down, clearly aware it made him look like he was checking her out. But here, away from the precinct and the uniform, it didn't matter.

"It was a gift from my Dad on my sixteenth birthday," she confirmed quietly, not moving and watching him gaze at her pendant.

He raised a finger and tenderly touched it to the treasure, centering it on her chest, his fingertip gently brushing against her skin as he adjusted it. His eyes were fixed on his hand and her jewelry and the creamy skin at the swell of her breasts. He delicately crooked his finger through the ornament and gingerly tugged it, a motion which pulled him toward her more than the other way around. Eddie felt her pulse skip as her heart nudged her toward him, meeting him half way, closing the space between them. He kept his eyes on his finger, which gently brushed against the valley of her cleavage. His voice was velvety soft as he whispered. "Beautiful. So incredibly beautiful."

She wasn't sure if he was talking about her necklace or her body. The feel of his touch sent tiny electric vibrations through her torso and her midriff. Her breath hitched in her throat as he looked at her and carefully leaned closer, closing the distance between them until his lips brushed against hers. His motions were tentative and hesitant, seeking permission for something more. She pressed several tiny kisses against his lips, their breath mingling together, her teeth grazing the tip of his tongue.

Permission granted...

He tipped his head as his mouth covered hers, the ocean air intoxicating on their lips. His hand left her necklace and reached for hers on the railing, lacing their fingers together and drawing them even closer together. As he kissed her, her thumb brushed over his, drawing little circles and a buzzing sensation began radiating from his hand, up his arm and out to his body. He hummed in to her mouth and she parted her lips wider to take him in…his tongue, his passion, and his breath.

They paused and instinctively rested their foreheads together. She looked up at him and felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and saw the same reflection in him. She started to say something but their moment was broken by a piercing sound….

…a scream from down the deck. "Oh my God!" A woman was yelling and pointing over the railing.

Jamie and Eddie turned and refocused on the world around them, already in motion toward the woman. "What is it?" He called out to her as they began running toward her.

"My baby! Oh my God, my baby! She fell over the railing!"

"Oh Jesus," Eddie breathed out as her eyes followed the woman's until she spotted it. "There!" She pointed, talking to Jamie. "A little girl!"

"Oh, God." His voice was calm but full of urgency. He began toeing his shoes off. "What's her name, ma'am? How old is she? Can she swim?"

The frightened woman's hands were shaking. "Megan! Her name is Megan! She's twelve years old! Yeah, she can swim!" The woman was in shock. "Oh my God, oh my God." Her eyes and voice were filled with terror.

Jamie pulled his shirt off. He saw a life preserver on the wall and dashed over and grabbed it and headed for the railing.

Eddie had called 911 and had her phone to her ear. She put a hand out to steady him. "Jamie, wait." It was her turn to be terrified. She whispered not wanting the frightened woman to hear her question. "You sure about this?"

In a fraction of a second he nodded and pressed a hand to her arm and reassured her speaking a calmly as he could. "I'm ok. It's ok. Call for back up and get someone from the ship crew. They can call the Coast Guard." And with that he climbed the railing, swung his feet over until he could brace himself on the other side. He stepped off, feet first, falling in to the dark, choppy water. The ocean swallowed him whole in a white, foamy splash, until he made his way to the surface, taking in a gasp of air. He finally heard the cruise ship sound it's alarm horn, echoing through the harbor.

While Eddie was talking to the 911 operator she jammed a hand on to her purse and fished out a small flashlight. She flicked it on and aimed it in to the water until it reflected off Jamie's face. Not as bright as she desperately wanted it to be, but she could see him swimming out to the girl.

Jamie had one arm through the life vest as he swam. He could see Megan's head in the water and could hear her crying. "Megan!"

The child called back to him in a small, shaky voice. "Help me! I fell in!"

"I'm coming out to help you! Swim toward me if you can!" His arms propelled him through the water closer to her. The beauty of the setting sun now turned to fear and panic as darkness enveloped the ocean around them. "Hold on Megan! I'm coming!"

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed! More soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Hi gang! Here we go with chapter 8! Starting to wrap this one up. Enjoy! :-)**_

* * *

The dinner cruise made an emergency docking on the waterfront, which was crowded with emergency vehicles. Red and blue flashing lights flooded the harbor as Eddie scrambled down the gangway, escorting the little girl's mother. They headed to where Jamie and Megan were being checked out by Boston PD and paramedics.

It had grown cool so Eddie slipped her arms through the sleeves of Jamie's jacket, wearing it for both warmth and comfort. After watching him jump off the ship in to the ocean, with nightfall rapidly descending, her heart was still in her throat. As they quickly walked across the docks she felt Jamie's phone vibrate in one of the jacket pockets. Thinking it might be Renzulli she decided to glance at it just in case. She pulled the phone out and saw the name of the person who sent the text message: Samantha.

She knew that Jamie had gone out with different women, but it had been a long time and he had never mentioned anyone by that name. She knew she shouldn't look at the message but her curiosity sucker-punched her common sense. She swiped her thumb against the screen and the device glowed to life. She touched the text icon and stopped in her tracks when she read the message:

 _Had a lovely time the other night. Have you told your partner? Does she know? Call me. S_

Know what? Eddie felt confused. She thought the kiss onboard the ship had been sincere. She was sure of it, but maybe he was just being nice? And who was Samantha and what was Jamie supposed to tell her? Her imagination ran wild and came up with one answer: the trip to Boston to be at her party and spend the day with her was just a gesture to celebrate her Medal of Valor. All of which she knew, but she thought she had sensed something else. They'd kissed before and it meant nothing, and her heart ached that this apparently time wasn't any different.

Between Jamie jumping overboard, their kiss and now the awareness that he was probably seeing someone named Samantha, Eddie began to feel sick to her stomach. Megan's mother had continued on in front of her, almost running toward her daughter. Eddie shoved the cell phone back in to the jacket pocket and ran to catch up. She saw Jamie sitting on the back of an EMT unit, a dark green blanket draped around him, his hair in wet spikes. He looked wonderfully heroic and still damp with harbor water. A paramedic was assessing his forehead. His eyes locked with hers as she ran up. "Reagan," she breathed out, "are you okay? How's the girl?"

The language of their work partnership had returned. He was Reagan again. "I'm good. Megan said she's fine. She's a little water logged but she's okay. She's a good kid."

Eddie watched as the med-tech began applying a white bandage on one side of his forehead. "What happened to your head?"

"Nothing." He was still cold from being in the water. His teeth slightly chattered. "There was a piece of driftwood in the water and when I turned to look up at the Harbor Patrol boat it hit my head." He laughed at himself. "Two days in Boston and I've been clocked by a drunk firefighter and a two by four."

Eddie reached a hand out toward his arm but hesitated and decided against it. She knew the water must have been freezing. "I have your shirt and here's your jacket." She slid it over her shoulders and held the garments out to him.

"Thanks." He pulled the blanket off and put his shirt back on, which felt warm after being in Eddie's hands for the past hour. The jeans he had one were almost dry again. He tried to read her expression, but it was distant. Fear? Anger? He couldn't be sure. "Everything worked out okay, partner. The kid's fine and all I got was a bump on the head." He tried to get her to smile. "There's probably a Boston Tea Party joke in all this somewhere." He thought she'd come up with one but didn't.

She nodded, conjuring up a wistful smile. "You did a really heroic thing today, Jamie. I'm proud of you and I'm glad you and Megan are all good." She glanced at her watch. It was nearly nine o'clock—the day was over and her heart and her exhaustion told her she was running out of steam. "What about the police report?"

"I gave one of the cops my statement, so we're free to go." He felt an awkwardness he hadn't felt before he left the boat and wondered what was wrong but kept it to himself. He thanked the EMT and shook his hand and began following Eddie toward his car, which they had left in a parking garage by the pier. The garage was quiet and almost completely empty except for his black Mustang. He reached in to his coat pocket and retrieved the keys. "Here." He held them out toward her. "The EMT said I should hold off from driving tonight just to be sure everything is okay."

Eddie nodded and took the keys and slipped in to the driver's seat. On the way back to the hotel the car was quiet. He watched her as she drove, her hand shifting the gear stick with ease and slightly speeding. But he was confused. One moment they had been kissing on the boat, which he was sure both of them wanted. He had seen it I her eyes, felt it on her lips and the way her hands touched him. Had he imagined it? Then the rescue happened and now here they were in the car….just like their RMP except Janko was driving. His mind ran through every scenario of what could have happened but he came up empty handed. He reached in to the jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. He saw the message from Samantha and shook his head.

Eddie noticed his reaction. "What is it? Renzulli? I thought he might track you down. Your harbor swim made national news. I'm sure they've seen it in New York."

"No, it's the department shrink I had to see after the shooting. Samantha Sebastian. She's nice and it turns out we're both Harvard grads so met for a drink after the appointment."

Samantha…. "Oh, got it. Samantha, the department shrink. She probably doesn't meet too may cops who went to Harvard." Eddie tried to keep it light while silently kicking herself for jumping to conclusions. She was trying to piece the puzzle together in her head. "Did she diagnose you with anything? Something you need to share?" Sometimes cops developed post-traumatic stress problems following s shooting. She didn't think so but is that what he was supposed to share with her?

He sighed. "Nothing related to the shooting of the perp. But she said I have feelings I need to resolve."

"Really?" Eddie's fingers fidgeted on the steering wheel. "Feelings about what?"

He kept his eyes on his phone as he quietly answered. "For my partner."

The traffic light in front of them turned red and Eddie slowed the car to a halt. She looked at Jamie. "She said that?"

He finally looked at her and shrugged. "Yeah. It's not like it's something that hasn't come up before, Eddie. I told you Ray Langley mentioned it to me when he was hitting on you and I think we both know why I went after that guy that pushed you to the ground and it wasn't just because you're my work partner." He watched her for a reaction. "So when I met with Samantha she said she didn't notice any problems from the shooting, but she asked me a lot of questions about my partner. And I guess I'm not doing a very good job keeping my feelings in check anymore."

Anymore? Eddie looked at him but didn't say anything. She had always suspected but this was first time he really said it out loud. "Oh." It was all she could say as her mind raced.

"And I thought you had some of those feelings too. Or at least, I thought so until tonight. But now," his voice grew quiet. "Maybe I misunderstood."

The quiet between them was interrupted by a horn honking behind them. Eddie's head snapped front again and she saw the light was green. She pulled the car over to the curb and killed the engine. She leaned back against the seat and looked at him. "When I was wearing your jacket tonight your phone went off in the pocket."

His eyes studied her and he suddenly realized what had happened. "You saw the message from Samantha."

She closed her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done it but I thought it might be the precinct or your Dad, and that they might have seen the news story and would be worried so I read the text." Her hand rubbed her eyes.

He glanced at the message from Samantha and realized what Eddie assumed. "You thought…"

"I'm so sorry. Your personal life is none of my business, Jamie, and I shouldn't have read the text but I really thought it might important due to everything that was going down." She looked back at him, noticing the red cut on his jaw where Jack Cartwright had hit him and now the bandage on his temple from saving Megan. Two injuries in the defense of women and she felt her heart clench in her chest. Her hand moved on its own to reach out and touch his arm and this time she didn't stop herself. "I'm really sorry and I'm sorry for acting like…" She ran out of words and looked down at her lap.

He reached over and touched a finger under her chin. "Hey, if it had been me, with you in the water, I would have done the same thing." His finger nudged her and she looked at him. "It's ok, and for the record as partners we've always shared our personal business with each other anyway."

A hint of a smile turned up at the corners of her mouth. "Technically, we're not really partners anymore, are we?"

He felt the words in his heart, in part as though it was a loss but in greater part because of the possibility. "No, we're not partners anymore." As the silence grew heavy again he leaned toward her and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Then I guess this could have been like a date, huh?"

"Yes," he whispered against her jawline.

A tingling sensation spread from his lips down her throat and made her pulse quicken. "And you once told me that for something to be a date it had to be premeditated…"

His hand reached for hers. He slipped his fingers through hers and gently tugged her closer to him. "It was."

The feel of his touch, his warm breath against her skin, her train of thought was becoming derailed by butterflies fluttering in her chest and head. Her head dropped back against the seat as she whispered breathlessly. "And there had to be intent."

He kissed her ear and reached up to her chin and tenderly turned her toward him. Her eyes were deep, sapphire blue and her cheeks flushed with roses. "There is," he whispered in to her lips as he kissed her, carefully at first until their mutual desire deepened it as they panted and moaned softly in to each other, a collision of tongues and teeth and muffled words. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek and slid his fingers in to her hair wanting more, needing more. The air in the car was humid and hot and Eddie leaned closer, bending toward him over the gear shift. His hand moved to her side to help her and brushed against her breast. "Oh, God," he breathed between their kisses.

A tapping sound against the passenger window jolted them apart. Jamie glanced against the window beside him but couldn't see out because their activities had completely steamed up the windows with fog. He looked at Eddie and she turned the keys in the ignition so he could open the window. As the glass rolled down, Jamie clearly made out the dark uniform details of a Boston patrol cop who appeared to be in his early twenties.

The police officer bent down to talk to them. "Good evening. Can I see your license and registration please?"

Jamie eyed Eddie as he opened the glove compartment and pulled out his license and registration and handed it to the cop along with his police identification. "Sorry officer. I guess we got a little distracted."

The cop shined his flashlight on the documents. "Uh-huh. I see you're NYPD. Did you realize you are parked in front of a fire hydrant?"

Eddie pressed her eyes closed as she rearranged her top back in to place again. She had been so distracted when she pulled over that she missed the fire hydrant. She leaned toward the window to answer his question. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. We were having a discussion and I pulled over and didn't see it in the dark. But it was only for a moment."

He flashed the light in to the car. "No offense, but aren't you two a little old for this kind of thing?"

Jamie felt ridiculous. And what's more, the cop was absolutely right. They were too old for all this. "Yeah, you're right. We were having an argument and pulled over to settle it and…well,"

The cop nodded. "Looks like you settled it." He handed the documents back. "Have you had anything to drink?"

Jamie sat up straighter. He knew the drill. The cop was asking questions he should ask, especially coming from what appeared to be a rookie. "No not at all. We just left the dinner cruise down at the harbor but we didn't have anything to drink."

"That right? I heard about that rescue! Some off duty NYPD cop jumped overboard to save a…." He paused and shined the light at Jamie again. "Hey, was that you, man?"

He nodded, looking at Eddie and back at the cop. "Guilty as charged."

The police officer laughed but was impressed. "I was on duty but I heard about it. That's awesome, man!" His radio squawked pulling his attention to another call. He answered the radio with a response and leaned back down. "OK, professional courtesy on this one. We'll let this one go but be careful where you park. Boston has hydrants all over the place! And thanks for saving that kid!"

They watched as the young patrolman rushed off to his RMP. Eddie burst in to fits of laughter. "Oh, my God!"

Jamie looked at her with a sarcastic expression. "A discussion? He caught us making out and you called it a discussion?" He carefully tucked the registration back to the glove box. "Seriously, Janko?"

"What did you want me to say, that my partner was copping a feel?" She burst out laughing again.

He got out of the car and walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. "I'll drive the last few blocks if you don't mind."

She was still laughing when she got out. As she stood up she leaned close to him, her body brushing up against his, and pressed a kiss against his lips. "He was right about one thing. You are awesome."

He smiled at her laughter and the thought that that he knew she would be the last woman he ever kissed.

 _ **A/N Thanks for reading and for your encouraging reviews! I appreciate you! More soon! :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** _**Hope you enjoy Chapter 9 as we head for the finish line! :-) Just a note that this chapter has some slight M rating content to it but it's very subtle-just a heads-up in case that might put-off anyone. Enjoy**!_

* * *

Frank looked out the window of his office and took a sip of coffee from the mug in his hand. Things had been relatively quiet in the city which he was grateful for. The serenity of his office and his mood were hijacked when the door flew open.

"Here it is, on the front page of every paper in the country! The L.A Times, the Chicago Trib, the Washington Post….the list goes on and on."

Frank took another sip of his coffee still trying to enjoy his morning. "Good morning to you, too, Garrett."

"It made the wire, Frank." The Deputy Commissioner held up one of the headlines and quoted it. " _NY Cop Pulls Drowning Girl from Boston Harbor._ " He tossed the stack of newspapers on the coffee table. "Everyone from the Today show to Sesame Street is reporting the story."

"Why shouldn't they? It's a good story. It's nice to have positive NYPD headlines for a change."

Garrett joined him at the window. "This is an opportunity, Frank. We don't get many presents in our lap like this one. We could mine this for a little gold. It would benefit not only the department but police publicity in general."

Frank set a firm stare toward his deputy. "But we're not going to."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't need to be turned in to some sensationalistic victory lap. Jamie was in the right place at the right time and was able to pull that little girl out of the drink. He did what a decent man and an NYPD officer should have done and I'm damn proud of him for that. That aside, I'd prefer that we let his actions speak for him."

Garrett held a manila folder up. "Coincidentally, his lieutenant and Sgt. Renzulli have recommended Jamie for a promotion to sergeant. His performance evaluations and test scores support the nomination."

Frank looked at the ceiling and sighed. "When was their recommendation received?"

"Two days ago—before the rescue in Boston. I just hadn't presented it to you yet."

He let a long sigh out. "So now, if I support a promotion for him it could look like favoritism for the action up in Boston."

Garrett shook his head. "Jesus, Frank. Five years ago you said no one would recommend Jamie for a promotion for fear of looking like preferential treatment; now, you're saying it looks like favoritism. Jamie has performed heroically many times, this time it's just getting publicity, not to mention his work with EDPs that has resulted in more patrol officers knowing how to handle disturbed citizens. And his test scores, like his academy placement, have him at the top of his peers."

Frank walked to his desk and set his mug down with a heavy thud wanting to close a door on the discussion. "I don't need my son's resume, Garrett. Get to the point."

Garrett was always confounded by his boss's reluctance to help his own children. "The point? The point is Jamie has been long overdue for a promotion and you know it. How many other Harvard educated cops with his credentials do you have riding around in an RMP after seven years on the job?" He set the folder with the promotion paperwork on the desk. "If you mean what you say about wanting to treat your children no differently than any other cop, than read Jamie's file and the promotion write-up and tell me you wouldn't promote that officer." He turned and walked out the door before Frank could contradict him.

Frank tried to ignore his heartburn as he looked down at the folder. After some hesitation he opened it and began reading the nomination.

~~88~~88~~88~~88~~88~~

Jamie slowly opened his eyes and blinked as they adjusted to the early morning light filtering through the hotel window curtains. His hand felt around the top of the nightstand by the bed for his watch. It read five a.m. Eddie lay beside him with Sly curled up next to her. His kibitzing prompted her to mumble something in her sleep and move her arms, causing the bed sheet to slip to her waist. It had been dark the night before when they returned to the room, pushing and tearing buttons and zippers, cluttering the floor with their clothes. They left the lights off to avoid breaking the spell and shadowing their awkwardness. Now in the morning glow he could see her more clearly, her breasts and body a temptation he still felt and tasted on his lips. She rolled on her side, away from him, and his eyes were distracted by the dark, greenish and purple discolorations from her rib cage to her back—trace evidence of the injuries from the perp who had beaten her the month before. He hesitantly raised a finger and pulled her hair to one side, revealing another, darker purple discoloration on her shoulder blade. He leaned forward and pressed a tentative kiss to the bruise, wanting to wish it away with his affection.

Eddie rustled beneath the sheets, a yawn overtaking her. "You should have seen them last month after the incident." Her voice was deep from sleep and sex. "They were almost black." Sylvester looked up and yawned with her. Her fingers cuddled his ears.

"I didn't see them." Their bedroom voices were quiet in the early hours. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She rolled to face him, tugging the sheet up around her under her chin. "They're not exactly attractive, you know?" Her voice was a whisper, confiding a secret worry only for him. "I didn't want you to see."

Her vulnerability sent a wave of protectiveness through him. His mouth had kissed every inch of her body the night before, but her modesty in the morning light pulled at him. They lay face to face, against their pillows, and his hand reached for hers, slipping his fingers between hers. He spoke quietly, their voices new to intimacy. "You don't have to hide things, Eddie. Last night, when we…when we were together, if I touched you in a way that hurt you or something. I couldn't forgive myself…"

She pulled herself closer to him, wrapping an arm around him and nuzzling in to his neck. "No, no, nothing like that. They just look awful, that's all." She kissed his neck and cheek.

She felt warm and willing in his arms. "Everything else ok?" Pulling her closer he slid his leg between her thighs.

"Yes." She murmured against his skin. "It's just been a while for me."

He felt her hips moving slightly away from him. He brushed his nose against hers. "I'm Sorry."

"It's a good tender." She kissed him. "And you? Everything…ok?" She looked earnestly in to his eyes, searching for a sign. "I'm a little..." She swallowed her words. "Out of practice."

He touched his forehead to hers as a wide smile filled his face. "Perfect." He kissed her and spoke in to her lips. "It's been a long time for me, too. Plus," he chided her, "it's a lot of pressure knowing you once went out with a guy called the Home Run King."

She chuckled. "Well, that wasn't like this."

He was glad to hear it without saying it. As he looked in to her eyes he fell in to their blue depths again, feeling his heart quicken. His eyes locked with hers and Jamie kissed her softly, her tongue playfully teasing his as her fingers caressed him until he moaned in to her mouth. Eddie moved over him and began trailing kisses from his lips down his neck and over his torso, moving her way down his body.

His cell phone buzzed on the nightstand. Jamie bit back a curse, but worrying it could be the precinct he picked it up.

Eddie paused and rested her chin on his waist. "Renzulli about the shooting team report?"

"No," he sighed, "Samantha again. She wants to know when I'm returning to New York."

Eddie exhaled. "What?" She frowned and reached out and snatched the phone from his hand. "Gimme that!" She said joking.

"Wait! What are you doing?" He tried reaching around her but she evaded him, laughing as she pulled the sheets back up and slipped off the bed on to the floor still holding his phone. His own laughter followed hers. "Let me have my phone, Janko!" He slid off the bed and on to the floor next to her, finally able to grab the phone back. "What did you write?" He was panting from their kiss and phone chasing. His eyes read the words of the text she sent and he recited them out loud….

 _Take the hint. He's busy and when he's ready to call you he will._

"Oh my God, I can't believe you sent that."

She laughed looking up at him. "I was doing you a favor."

He held the power button down until the device shut down and tossed it on the bed. He leaned down and smothered her giggles with his mouth, trailing kisses over her cheek and down over her chest. He gently scraped his teeth over a nipple and Eddie's back arched up in to him as she gasped. Her hand cupped his head and her fingers tangled in his hair. "Oh, God, Jamie."

His lips smiled against her skin as he followed the delicate bones of her rib cage, a pathway of subtle tender kisses down her waist and over her abdomen, until his lips finally covered her apex with gentle caresses and the heat of his breath. The only sounds in the room were her soft whimpers and pleas, and his whispers in to her body, "I love you."

 **A/N _Heading in to Chapter 10 which I promise to try and post sooner! :-) Thanks so very much for following this story!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Hi again! *waves* These are such fun characters to write about. :-) Here we go!**_

* * *

Two and Half Weeks Later

In the early hours of the morning the 12th precinct was quiet. Sgt. Renzulli sat at his desk reading through his e-mail. He looked up to see Jamie settling in at the admin desk, sipping some coffee and flipping through a handful of forms as he got ready for another day of ass-duty. Renzulli couldn't put his finger on it but something seemed different about the younger cop—he couldn't pin point it but he had a pretty good idea. "Hey, Reagan. Can you step in to my office for a sec?"

Jamie stepped around the doorway. "Sure, boss." He leaned against the door jamb. "What's up?"

The sargeant got up and motioned for him to take a seat. "I just got a few things we need to go over." He leaned against the edge of the desk. "What's been going on with you, kid? You look kinda different or something."

Jamie wasn't sure how to answer the question. "I don't know what you mean, sarge? Just the same old me." He turned his Starbucks cup in his hand. His lousy poker face betraying him again.

"There just seems to be something different. Like you smile all the time and it seems like your preoccupied a lot. Everything okay with you?"

Did he look different? He felt a little different but laughed it off. "All the desk time must be taking its toll on me. Just ready to get back to the street I guess. But my work's been okay, though, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. It's perfect as usual." Renzulli decided to get to the reason he called Jamie in. "And you can relax now because you're not going to be chained to a desk no more. The shooting team completed their report and determined that the shoot was clean. So you can start driving again."

Jamie knew the shooting team would rule in his favor but he was relieved to have it over with. "That's great news! Thanks."

"But your RMP time is gonna be limited, Reagan, because there's something else I need to share." He reached around on his desk and picked up a folder. "About two and half weeks ago the captain and I sent a recommendation for your promotion up to One PP."

Jamie was taken by surprise. He sat up straighter in the chair, trying to process the news. "A promotion?"

The sergeant liked that he'd been able to maintain the element of surprise. "That's right. Your promotion to sergeant is effective immediately." He held the folder out to him and shook his hand. "Congratulations. You deserve it, kid."

Jamie was stunned. He stood up and opened the folder. Inside was an official document with his new rank and name, Sergeant Jamison Reagan, in large black lettering on the citation. "I don't know what to say, sarge."

"Don't thank me, Reagan. You're an excellent cop and you deserve it. And I don't mind taking a little credit myself, being your training officer and all." He liked Reagan, always had, and was genuinely happy for him.

"Thanks, sarge. I'm lucky I've been able to work with you."

"I appreciate that, but you've done it all Reagan and it shoulda happened a long time ago." Renzulli moved back around to his desk chair. "And one more thing, the Boston PD commissioner sent a letter down here recommending you for the Medal for Valor for pulling that little girl out of the harbor."

Jamie's brows wrinkled. "That's nice and all but I don't think it would be right. I wasn't on duty. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I wanted to help her."

"I know and I'm glad to hear you feel that way because you're right, it would go against department regulations regarding commendations since you were off duty." He pulled out another folder. "However, I asked the captain to sign an MFR that will go in your permanent record along with the Boston commissioner's request. So the event and the recommendation will still be in your file."

"Thanks, sarge. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. I'm a regular Santy Clause this morning, huh?" He leaned back in his chair assessing Jamie. "I'm gonna be one of the sergeants showing you the ropes of your new role, kid. We'll be peers now so I hope that's still okay?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't it be?" Another relationship was on different footing now. He liked it but he would have to get used to it, just like with Eddie.

Renzulli eyed him. "Something on your mind, Reagan?"

He chuckled to himself. "I guess I thought it would feel different, but it doesn't."

The sarge stretched his arms up around behind his head, clasping his hands behind his neck. "Until your neck is out on a limb, and then you'll feel it, Reagan. And sometimes that branch gets mighty cold and shaky when you have a lot of responsibility weighing on your shoulders. But you're ready for it. You have been for a long time."

"Thanks for the confidence, boss."

A suspicious smile spread across Renzulli's face. "You sure there isn't anything you want to share with the class, kid?"

"No, sarge. I've just been thinking about change lately. And this will mean some changes, too, I guess."

"That's right. But those will be good changes." He leaned forward on the desk. "Especially with you and Janko. You've ridden together for a long time. You two gonna be okay with this?"

Jamie's eyes were still on his promotion citation. Even though he knew his partnership with Eddie had already ended for all intents and purposes, his promotion would solidify it. "Yeah, sarge. It's a good thing."

Renzulli eyed him. "Now see? There you go again with that weird look. You look all dreamy or something."

Jamie laughed as he reached to open the door. "Give me a break."

"I wanna see that steely—eyed lawyer I know and respect."

"Get outta here."

"Eye of the tiger, Reagan! Eye of the tiger, my friend!"

Jamie reached in to his pocket for his phone. After setting the citation down on his desk, he held it over the document and took a picture. He messaged it to Eddie and texted her a note…

 _Will wonders never cease?_

He waited for her response, hoping she was up early. Suddenly his phone beeped with a call. Eddie's name glowed on the caller ID screen. He walked around the corner as he answered it. "Hey, I hope I didn't wake you or anything."

Eddie's voice was deep and still filled with sleep. "Good morning, Sgt. Jamison Reagan." She chuckled softly. "I'm so proud of you, Jamie! When did you find out?"

He kept his voice down. "I just got out of Renzulli's office." He could hear the sound of her stretching and yawning, her sheets rustling, as she woke up. He imagined her in bed, just as she had been next to him a few short weeks earlier. "You still in bed, sleepy head?"

"Well for some of us who don't have to report to work until eight, six a.m. is kind of early."

He smiled. Renzulli was right—maybe he did have a ridiculous expression all the time now?

She curled in to her pillows, her voice a whisper. "I'm so happy for you, Jamie."

He leaned back against the wall. "Thanks. I had a great partner, remember?"

"You better believe it!" She yawned again. "When is it effective?"

"Immediately, so we're just beginning to work out the details."

She sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not there." She touched her finger to her phone, tracing her fingertip around the end where his voice was.

"Me too." He glanced at the ceiling. He was hesitant to ask her how much longer she'd be in Boston for fear that it would make him sound like he was just interested in sex. Not that he wasn't, but everything was still new and Boston seemed far away.

"I'll be back next week." She said as though she had read his mind. "We can celebrate."

"I'd like that. It's a date." More uniformed officers were filing in for their day tours so he walked further down the hall.

"I'll cook."

He laughed in to the phone. "You cook? Since when?"

She chuckled again. "Since forever. That surprises you?"

"Yeah. I mean, you love to eat out and know every restaurant in town."

"That's just because I'm a cop and due to my work I eat out a lot. Okay, and maybe because I do like to eat out. But I'm also a great cook, just like my mom was."

More little secrets he was learning about her. "Okay, we're on." He turned his back to the commotion behind him, speaking quietly. "Everything ok with you and Santos and the program?"

"Yeah, all good. Catching bad guys."

"I'm glad. Be safe, okay? I'm really proud of you. But I'm glad you'll be home next week."

Home, she thought to herself. Home meant where he was. "Me, too." She could hear the sounds of the precinct in the background, familiar voices as they got ready for assembly. "Sounds like roll call."

"Yeah, it's getting a little crazy here. I better go."

"I'm glad you called. And congrats on the promotion, Jamie. I'm really, really proud of you. And…um…" Her voice was hesitant. They had whispered things to each other in bed, in the heat of passion, but not really in normal conversation. It was all new and awkward but in a wonderful way. "I miss you."

"Me, too." He felt warm from his head to his feet. "I'll call ya later." As he blended in with the other officers, heading for roll call, he thought about what Renzulli said. Eddie made him happy and maybe it showed and suddenly next week was more important to him than a gold shield.

 _ **A** **/N Thanks for reading! And also thank you so very much for your reviews and encouragement! Really neat to read what people think of the story. :-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** **_Hey everybody! For some reason I had trouble writing this chapter, bringing Jamie and Eddie back together at the NYPD. I hope I got it right. One more to go and it's on the way! Also, a few folks mentioned that Jamie wouldn't be promoted to sergeant without a test...just wanted to share that I did mention in a previous chapter that Jamie had taken the sergeant exam; Garrett pointed it out to frank when he presented the recommendation to him in his office. :-) Thanks so very much for reading and all your amazing feedback!_**

* * *

The ladies dressing room at the 12th bustled with officers as they changed out of their personal identities and in to their blue ones for the morning tour. Eddie fastened the buttons of her dark blue dress tunic. Her intermittent role on the Roundabout project had ended a week early and she had gotten home the night before. She was sentimental about wearing the uniform again for her medal ceremony, but mostly about being back at the 12th. In some ways she didn't feel like it had been seven weeks since she had been home, and in other ways it seemed like a lifetime. She had a new perspective about many things, but her police house never changed.

She shut her locker door and headed out toward the assembly room. She hadn't seen Jamie since she got back and glanced around for him and the roll call roster. She snatched one of the RMP sheets and saw that Renzulli had partnered her with McKenna. She liked riding with him. He was a good cop and liked stopping for coffee and Chinese joints as much as she did.

She wandered around the hallway, peeking into Jamie's usual haunts; a few offices and the coffee lounge, but he was nowhere to be found. After turning a corner she finally spotted him, standing at the other end of the building talking with several younger officers and holding two coffees. His gold shield was larger than the silver one and he had his new wheel hat tucked under his arm, its gold band visible around the front. Eddie couldn't help the corners of her mouth from turning up in to a smile. She was proud of him and he looked handsome and perfectly suited as an NYPD sergeant. But she was acutely aware of their surroundings so she found her official bearing again and took a deep breath.

Sgt. Renzulli appeared out of his office happy to see her. "Hey, Janko. Welcome back. Nice to see you back in blue again. I heard good things about you from my counterpart in the Boston PD. Good job."

"Thanks, sarge. It's good to be back." She meant it. As much as she had loved working the detective detail and Santos, she had missed her precinct, and Renzulli, more than she would admit.

He lowered his voice. "I found your request on my desk for the transfer over to the one-four and I gotta tall ya I was a little surprised. The food not good enough for ya down here at the 12th?"

She chuckled. "No, sarge, it's not that."

The sergeant assessed her. "Something I should know about?" His voice was sincere.

"I think Boston gave me some perspective that I needed and I just decided that it would be a good idea to have that here, too."

"Ok, I get that. We can talk about it after your award ceremony." He glanced at his watch. "I need to meet the commissioner in the assembly room. I'll see you shortly." He walked around her and down the hallway. As Eddie watched him she straightened her uniform and heard Jamie's voice behind her.

"Hey," he said, clearly happy to see her. She looked polished and professional in her blues, her hair and her tunic buttoned up, ready to have a medal pinned to her. He held out a coffee. "I thought you could use one of these."

"You thought right. Thanks." She took a sip, her first coffee of the morning. She was secretly tickled Jamie had brought it to her. "The new uniform and the gold shield look great, Reagan." She looked up at him from under lashes as she sipped her coffee.

"Look who's talking."

"Did you ever get a hold of your shrink?" Her tone had a teasing quality to it but she was curious what happened with Samantha Sebastian.

"First, she's not my shrink. Second, yes I called her and got her voicemail so I left her a message."

"And what message was that, exactly?"

He sipped his coffee. "Just that I appreciated her input and that everything we talked about worked out."

"Huh, I see. You know I never did ask you what she looks like."

He mulled her inquiry around in his head. They were still friends but now that they were more than friends he chose his words carefully. "She looks like a psychiatrist."

"You mean tall, plain, and frumpy?"

He rolled the description around in his head and sipped his coffee again to buy time while he formulated his reply. "Yeah, more or less."

"Mousy?"

He pursed his lips as he thought about it. "I didn't really pay much attention to her looks."

No sooner had the words left his mouth when Samantha's voice came from down the hallway. "Jamie!" She called out as she hurried to catch up with them. "I got your voicemail and was hoping I'd run in to you."

Eddie's eyebrows went up as she turned to see Samantha Sebastian. She was as tall as Jamie and wore a black pantsuit with a filmy pink blouse, its buttons undone nearly to the center of her chest revealing ample cleavage, and apparently she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. She flipped her long brunette hair over her shoulder and flashed a warm, infectious smile. Eddie self-consciously stood up taller and stuck her chest out.

Dr. Sebastian looked at her and put her hand out. "Hi, I'm Samantha. You must be Eddie. I'm so happy to finally meet you. You're all Jamie talks about so I feel like I already know you."

Eddie shook her hand. "Thanks. I've heard so much about you, too." She glanced at Jamie as she spoke. "You're just like Jamie described."

He cleared his throat. "Nice to see you, Samantha. What brings you over to our neck of the woods?"

"I had a meeting with the senior staff. I heard the commissioner is here to present Eddie's medal. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Eddie said, rising up and down on her toes, trying to stretch her height. She sized up the tall brunette and decided she liked Samantha. "But my partner was the real hero."

Samantha put a hand on Eddie's arm. "Funny. That's exactly what he said about you." Her cell phone chimed in her pocket. "Oo, I better dash. Nice seeing you, two." She walked away putting her phone to her ear, and glanced back over her shoulder. "Jamie, don't forget about the Harvard reunion!"

He waved as she disappeared around a corner. Eddie stood quietly beside him. He waited several beats for her to say something, but she didn't. He tried to read her expression as they walked toward the assembly room. "I can see the wheels turning in your head."

Eddie glanced at him. "I was just thinking about your definition of frumpy and mousy."

"I never said she was frumpy or mousy. You did."

She scoffed at him. "She really likes to put her, um…assets out there." They stopped at the door to the assembly area. "But I like her and I probably owe her one because if you hadn't gone to see her you might not have gone up to Boston."

He stood in front of her, the space between them only an few inches. "Samantha didn't have anything to do with me going to Boston. I always would have gone up there to see you. She just reinforced some things I already knew."

Eddie peered in to the roll call room. "There are a lot of people here. I see your Dad." She straightened her uniform again, her fingers nervously fiddling with the buttons of her tunic.

"Hey, don't be nervous, okay?" He reached out and gently brushed a speck of dust off her arm. As his hand moved over the fabric it instinctively touched hers before dropping to his side again. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and the thought of being with her after work sent tiny electric pulses through his body. "You look great, partner."

His voice reassured her and Eddie smiled again as his term for her had taken on new meaning. "Thanks."

~~88~~88~~88~~88~~88~~

Frank draped the ribbon around Eddie's neck and the Medal for Valor rested on her chest. "Congratulations Officer Janko." He shook her hand and his expression revealed the pride he felt on her behalf. The room, filled with other officers from the 12th erupted in applause and a few cat calls and whistles, which made him chuckle.

"Thank you, sir. It's an honor." Eddie's fingers touched her new medal. It was surreal but she was grateful. Grateful she survived the event that the medal represented and that she was able to prove what she was made of. She remembered the perp and the feel of his gun against her forehead and how he dropped to the ground after being struck by the bullet from Jamie's gun. She instinctively looked for him and saw him in the back of the room, weaving his way through the sea of uniforms toward her.

"The honor is all mine, I can assure you." Frank meant it. "Would you like to say a few words?"

She glanced around but thought better of it. "I'll let your words speak for us both, sir. I'm dying to cut in to that amazing cake!"

He laughed and patted her arm and he wasn't surprised when Jamie emerged from the crowd. He was proud of his son, too. He liked seeing the gold shield on Jamie's chest, but more importantly he was glad to see the smile and sense of contentment that he had noticed in him in recent weeks.

Jamie put a hand on Eddie's back. "Congratulations, Eddie!" She turned and beamed at him and without hesitation reached up and put her arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

As Frank watched he could see the genuine friendship shared between the two former partners. But as he watched he noticed something else. As Jamie hugged her, he turned his head slightly and whispered something in her ear, and one of his hands gently rubbed her back. It was a subtle, almost imperceptible gesture, but one that Frank picked up on, but pretended not to notice. Forty years as a cop and a detective told him the former partners had turned a corner.

In an adjoining room a large sheet cake decorated with the Medal for Valor, as well as Eddie's name and badge number, was on a table cluttered with paper plates and coffee. As everyone filed in to the room Jamie took advantage of a moment next to his father. "Hey, Dad, I hope you don't' mind but I'm going to take a rain check for dinner this Sunday."

"Oh? What's going on?"

He slightly resented that it seemed he had to ask permission to not spend a Sunday with his extended family. He loved them, but a relationship between two cops meant he and Eddie needed to have time together. "Nothing, I've just got other plans."

Frank knew a line when he heard one and he silently chastised himself for prying in to Jamie's life. His son was thirty four and Frank knew that when Jamie decided to pursue a relationship again it would mean some things would change, which he supported. "I'm sorry, Jamie, I shouldn't have asked that. You're grown man and you don't need to explain anything."

"No problem, Dad. I'll be back next Sunday. Okay?"

Frank shoved his hands in to his pockets thinking about Jamie's answer. He wasn't sure of his suspicion but he decided to roll the dice. "Sure, of course." He waited and then added, "Why don't you bring her with? I'd love to have her join us."

The look on his father's face and the sound of his voice told him he had figured it out. But Jamie believed that he and Eddie needed time to build on what happened in Boston. In his heart he knew it was real but he wasn't ready to share Eddie, or their private feelings, with the rest of the world just yet. "Maybe. We'll see. Thanks."

Frank took pleasure in noting that his theory had been confirmed. He's still got it, he mused to himself. He watched Eddie shaking hands with people, her smile and blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she thanked people around her. She was professional, beautiful, and confident, but more importantly she brought something to Jamie's life that other women hadn't...partnership. Frank thought of Mary and the way they had been partners, as well everything else. He was happy for Jamie and put a hand on his back as they made their way toward the cake. "I like her," he whispered within ear shot.

Jamie glanced at him and quietly smiled. "Me, too."

 _ **Thanks for reading! ;-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** _**Enjoy! :-)**_

* * *

Eddie stood in her bathroom at home, assessing her reflection in the mirror. Her fingers tugged the hem of the black lace tank top she wore to reveal more cleavage. "Huh, assets shmashsets," she muttered to herself, nodding approvingly at her own décolletage. "How do you like them apples Dr. Samantha?" As she fluffed her hair around her shoulders the timer went off in the kitchen. She quickly ran to the stove, checking the casserole which was filled with lasagna and bubbly cheeses. She turned the stove off and fussed with a bottle of wine.

The sound of Jamie knocking on the door made butterflies flutter inside her. "It's open."

He walked in carrying the pet carrier and a bouquet of flowers he bought from a street florist. "Hi. It smells amazing in here."

She turned and leaned back against the counter, her arms out to her sides. She had on black capris with the plunging tank top and stood watching his eyes wantonly gazing at her. "It's my Mom's lasagna."

He set the carrier and the flowers on the breakfast bar. "That smells nice too, but I was referring to something else." He closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss on her lips. 'You," he whispered softly. "And that top could get you arrested."

"Then you'll have to put my hands up against the wall and spread my legs apart."

"Don't think I won't." At times like this he had no idea how he lasted three years without her. He pushed himself up against her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that a night stick in your pocket or are you just glad to see m…" Before she could finish he took her breath away with a kiss. Eddie opened her mouth and deepened the kiss as their tongues mated and teeth clashed against each other. They were interrupted by small meowing sounds from the kennel.

"Sylvester?" She mumbled against his lips.

"The luckiest cat alive."

She smiled up at him. "While I get him taken care of do you want to open that bottle of wine over there?"

He kissed her cheek. "Sly gets taken care of first? Good to know the pecking order around here."

"You'll get your turn." Eddie opened the door to the carrier and Sylvester immediately stretched his front paws out and slinked out in to her arms. "Aw, he's gotten bigger. I missed his baby months."

He huffed out a laugh. "You did not. He's only three months old." He twisted the corkscrew and pulled the cork out with a pop and poured white wine in to two glasses. Jamie liked the domesticity of being in her home with her…them.

Eddie cuddled the cat against her and kissed the top of his head. "Hey, little one. Did you miss me?" Sylvester purred and rubbed his head against her as she snuggled him in to her chest.

"That cat is shameless. He gets more action than I do." He held a glass out to her.

Eddie laughed and took a sip of the wine, holding Sylvester tightly. "He's just getting adjusted again."

As he watched her with the cat he decided now was as good a time as any to confide something he needed to tell her. "Eddie, I want to tell you about something that I haven't mentioned before."

"What is it? Is everything okay"

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's just that, I think you should know something." He took a sip of wine as he arranged the words in his head. "A few years ago when you were celebrating your one year anniversary…"

" _Our_ one year anniversary."

He smiled. "Okay, _our_ one year anniversary. I told you that I wasn't able to make it because I had something planned with my grandpa."

"Mm-hmm?" She kissed Sylvester's ears and his eyes closed in happy cat pleasure.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the truth. Around that same time, when I went off on that guy that threw you to the ground during the domestic we got called to, Renzulli pulled me in to his office and told me if I had feelings for you he'd split us up. Maybe even send one of us to another precinct."

She could hear the sincerity, and a tinge of regret, in his voice. "Jamie…"

"I made a choice to put my personal feelings aside, and it probably affected both of us. And I've had these feelings for a long time but I didn't want to lose the chance I had to sit beside you every day."

"I know."

It was all she said and it took him by surprise. "What?"

She smiled and rested her cheek on the cat's head. "I figured as much. Or at least I figured something like that had happened."

He was confused. "How could you know that?"

She pressed a kiss on Sylvester's soft, furry head. "After you went off on that guy , you just seemed a little different for a while and I put two and two together. But I think it was the right thing at the time."

"It wasn't because I didn't have feelings, Eddie. It was just the opposite. I couldn't stand the thought of being split up and sent to different precincts."

"Me either. And I'm glad you made the decision you did."

"Okay, well, there's one more thing. During all this time, as your police partner, I was able to put those feeling aside, including worrying about you. But when I came around the corner that day last month and saw that perp holding you with a gun to your head…" His voice trailed off. "I couldn't compartmentalize those feelings anymore, Eddie." He could hear the raw motion in his own voice. "And now, with us, it'll be different."

"I know. For me, too." She let Sylvester hop down and put her arms around his waist, her body flush against him. "You're an amazing cop, Jamie, and I respect you and believe in you. And I know you're doing what you were meant to do. But I'll worry sometimes, too. Okay?"

The way her warm, affectionate blue eyes looked up at him and the feeling in her words made him realize that their partnership was stronger than ever. He cupped his hands around her cheeks and brushed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss that made her smile as he kissed her lips and cheeks. "You know what's great about my Mom's lasagna?" She whispered.

"What?"

"It stays warm in the oven for hours." She tugged his hands leading him down the hallway.

"Hours?" Letting her lead the way, he tugged on her hand in return. "I love you."

She glanced back at him as she backed in to her bedroom. "You better." Her bedroom flickered with candles and smelled like vanilla and amber. He was already lost inside her, aching to feel the depths within her….her heart, her soul, her laughter and her secrets. He knew his future was within her, and hers was within him.

He felt Sly rub around his feet. Jamie reached down and picked him up and gently plopped him outside the bedroom door. "Boundaries little guy…boundaries."

Sylvester found his spot outside the bedroom door and curled up for a long nap, content to wait until he knew it would open again.

 _ **Thank you for reading! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Epilogue! :-)**_

* * *

Epilogue - Eighteen Years Later

Jamie sat the same desk in the family room that his father, and his grandfather, had used to work from at home. Sly was stretched out across the front of it, basking in the late afternoon sun, his black and white coat now peppered with silver strands of fur on his face.

His cell phone buzzed on the desk. Jamie picked it up and angled his head to hold it between his cheek and shoulder while he multitasked with some paperwork. "Captain Reagan."

The Brooklynese voice on the other end was familiar but respectful. _"Hey, captain, guess who?"_

Jamie instantly smiled. "Hey, sarge! What's up? I thought you were on a cruise this month?"

" _Yeah, the wife and I are heading to Alaska. But before we leave I wanted to call and ask a favor if I could?"_

"Anything, sarge. name it."

" _My niece just graduated from the academy. She's a kid, you know, twenty something and full of vim and vigor. Remind you of anyone I used to know?"_

He laughed. "I was a lot of things, Tony, but I don't think I was ever filled with vim and vigor."

 _"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Janko."_

He nodded. "I'm way ahead of you. I already had the lieutenant assign her to my nephew's precinct."

" _Oh yeah? Back at the 12th?"_

"The very same."

" _Hey, that's great, Reagan. I really appreciate it. She's a good kid, smart and confident. I want to make sure she gets the right training officer."_

"Well, there's not a better cop in the department than my nephew, Jack. He's the best."

 _"Thanks, kid. I really appreciate it."_

"Any time, sarge. You know you can always call me if you need anything."

" _Thanks, again. I mean it."_

"Be sure to send us a picture from the cruise."

" _Will do, captain. Take care."_

"You, too, sarge. Thanks." He clicked the phone off and heard Eddie's foot steps padding from the hallway.

"Jeez, it's hotter than hell out." She had on shorts and a t-shirt and held two bottles of beer. She set one down in front of him. "I thought you could use this."

"Thanks," he said picking it up and taking a long pull from the bottle. "Where are the girls?"

She leaned back against the desk, facing at him in the chair. He was still dressed in his uniform, the white shirt and black pants, his shield and commendations now looked similar to his fathers. So much bravery and she was proud of him. "Claire is staying at Jennifer Hanson's house. The girls are practicing their routine for the high school cheer leader tryouts."

He smiled. Claire, their youngest, looked just like him but had Eddie's spirit. "And Mary?"

"She's out with Steve Emerson."

"Here we go." His smile was replaced by frustration. "I don't like him." Mary, their oldest, looked just like Eddie but was his child. Collegiate, a straight A student and more reflective. He trusted her and knew she made good decision, but he knew the power of youth and passion.

She pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and pulled her hair back in a pony tail. "Oh, come on, he's a great kid. He's good looking, was the valedictorian of their class, he and Mary are both going to Harvard—your alma mater—and he's attending college on a Navy scholarship and plans to be a pilot. Oh," she snapped her fingers, "and he's catholic! What's not to like?"

He took another sip and shook his head. "I just don't like him." He glanced out the window. "It seems just like yesterday they were in pajamas having slumber parties in here and watching Cinderella."

Eddie could see the sentiment in his face. She walked around behind the chair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crossed her hands on his chest and leaned down and kissed his cheek. "They weren't going to stay little girls forever, Jamie."

"I know. And I know Steve is a nice kid. I just don't want Mary to rush in to anything."

"She won't. And for the record, she's eighteen and I'm sure by now she's figured out that her birthday is only six months after our wedding anniversary."

"We could tell her she was premature?"

Eddie rolled her eyes. "Or we could continue to be her role models and talk about how love is what all of that should be based on."

"I know." He sighed thinking about the past eighteen years, captured in the photos on his desk. "I just didn't think it would go by so fast."

Eddie tightened her arms around him and he patted a hand on hers. She whispered against his ear. "You know, we could have another one."

He turned and looked at her, both amused and intrigued. "What are you saying?"

She brushed her lips against his. "I'm saying we could go upstairs and you can put one of your beautiful babies inside of me." She whispered, kissing him, her passion evident on her lips and the way her hands moved over his chest. "I'm still in if you are?"

She could still say things that took his breath away. Jamie smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "Sounds amazing. But I'm thinking we have the family we're supposed to have."

"Me, too. I just wanted you to know I love you and I would if you wanted to." One of her hands found his and laced their fingers together. "We could still fool around though."

He was tempted. "The girls could come home any minute."

"Nope," she said, pulling him up and out of his chair, their arms stretched out between them. "I gave Mary and Steve a midnight curfew and Claire won't be back from the Hanson's until tomorrow morning. So we have the house all to ourselves. We're totally alone!"

"Why are we heading toward the dining room, Janko?" She had left force ten years earlier, but he occasionally still used the name had called her as his partner. She leered at him playfully as she backed up against the long dining room table. "Seriously? The dining room table?"

Her arms wound around his neck as she kissed him, her mouth and touch full of passion. "Why not?"

He pulled the hair tie out, releasing her pony tail and her blond hair tumbled down around her shoulders, one of his hands slipping through the wavy gold tresses. His hands found the warmth of her skin under her t-shirt, cupping and caressing her and nudging her up on to the table. "We eat Sunday dinners here, Eddie." His breath was coming in ragged sighs.

"I know. I know." Her fingers expertly worked his belt buckle and pants, finding him thick and ready for her. She chuckled as he reclined her back on to the table, her hair spread out around her. He leaned over her, feeling her as ready as he was, his mouth tenderly nuzzling her neck, his tongue trailing up her throat and around her ear. "Twenty one years together, Eddie. I wouldn't change a thing."

"She arched her neck, enabling his mouth to find more of her. "In a roundabout way, but we found each other." She gazed up at him. "I wouldn't change a thing either."

A block away Claire Reagan sat in the front passenger seat of Jennifer Hanson's parents second hand car with four other girls from school, all wearing their cheerleading costumes. "I can't believe I forgot my phone! I'm so sorry you guys!"

"No big whoop, Claire, just be sure to hurry up so we can get our practice out of the way in time to go to the movies!" Jennifer pulled the car up the street in Bay Ridge and turned in to the Reagan's driveway. "Are your folks at home?"

Clarie rolled her eyes. "Probably because, you know, their old."

A girl in the back piped up. "I think your Dad is hot."

Claire cringed. "Oh my God, that's disgusting!"

The girl looked back at the looks she was getting. "What? Well, he is!"

She opened the car door. "I'll be right back." Claire turned and headed to the front door, surprised that it was locked. She dug in her purse for her key and bolted in to the house as usual. "Mom? Dad?"

The girls in the car sat in amazement at the sight of the Reagan's cat, Sylvester, leaping out a side window. "Wow, he was in a hurry! I wonder what the big deal is?"

 _ **Fin! THANK YOU for reading and following this one! :-)**_


End file.
